Until the End of Tomorrow
by Starlight-x
Summary: Sequel to Flame of Darkness. A year has passed but things aren't going particularly well for Heero and Relena. Meanwhile changes are beginning to stir throughout the land and friends gather once more.
1. Chapter 1

Until the End of Tomorrow  
By: Starlight-x  
Chapter 1: Stirrings of Change

Hilde moved gracefully through the water, enjoying the coolness against her bare skin. The sun shone down through the leaves of the trees that lined the pool creating dappled shadows on the forest floor. Hilde rolled over on her back and floated placidly staring up at the sky. She reached up a slender finger reaching for the faraway clouds and a circling bird of pray. The memory of auburn hair and a cheerful smile invaded her mind and she waved playfully. "Hey there Watcher, Catherine." She whispered.

The sound of someone moving through the forest caught her attention. "Well, he's finally coming back." Hilde pulled herself out of the pool and dried herself off before slipping back into her clothes. Moving away from the campsite Hilde chose a tree and scaled it easily; she rested on a branch to wait. In the year she and Duo had traveled together she had taught him to move more easily and quietly through the woods. It had turned into a game between them. Duo attempting to sneak up on Hilde while she foiled him every time. No matter how slow and cautious he was he had yet to fool her sharp hearing.

As Duo drew nearer Hilde held her breath, waiting as he began to pass underneath the tree she hid in. For a moment she thought he was going to keep walking. Suddenly he turned and looked up. "You thought I wasn't going to find you!" He grinned up at her. "Sorry, my little fire maiden, but you can't hide from me. I can sense you every time"

Hilde sighed and shrugged as she dropped lightly to ground. "Well, you can't sneak up on me, so I guess we're even."

Duo reached out and tugged one of her damp curls. "Swimming?"

"You should try it." Hilde flicked her curl out of his grasp. "The pool's very nice."

"I suppose I'll try it out when it's your turn to get supper." Duo recaptured her curl easily.

"You know something." Hilde said later when they were sitting next to a small fire finished with their supper. "If you couldn't sense me I would probably be able to surprise you."

"Probably." Duo broke a twig into small pieces before tossing them into the fire. He reached for another twig. "After all, I'm only a human. I don't have the wonderfully keen senses of an elf."

Hilde moved like lightening, kneeling next to him, eyes blazing. "Don't say that."

"What?" Duo asked startled.

"Only a human, don't ever say that again." Hilde reached up and cupped his face with both her hands. "You don't know how alive you are."

"I'm sorry." Duo said softly. He reached up and covered Hilde's hands with his own. He had often noticed her watching him with an avid expression of interest.

Hilde stared into his eyes for a moment longer before she pulled her hands away. "You're like a bright flame. You burn with an intensity I can't hope to match." Duo caught a hint of longing in her eyes before she turned, facing away from him. Duo began breaking his twig again in a thoughtful way.

"Duo?" Hilde had drawn her knees up and hugged them to her chest. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while."

"Mmm?" Duo glanced over at her. "What?"

"Would you lifebond with me?" Hilde asked.

"What?" Duo froze at the unexpected question. He saw the tension in Hilde's back as she waited for an answer but none would come to him. "But I thought elves and humans… Don't your people frown on that?"

"So you don't want to ?" Hilde's voice was slightly muffled.

"No, no, no." Duo reached for her, gripping her shoulders with his hands. "I've often dreamed about what it would be like to be lifebonded with you. But, I mean, do you even know how to do it?"

Hilde turned to look at him and shook her head. "No, but I know someone who might."

"I see." Duo grinned suddenly. "I suppose it has been a while since we've seen Heero and the princess. It'd be nice to know how they've been doing."

"So, you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Duo hastened to assure her.

The smile Hilde turned on him was radiant. "Then we can start out tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? Why not wait a couple days." Duo looked around. "This is a really peaceful spot and…"

"Okay," Hilde cuddled close, resting her head on his shoulder. "I guess we can wait here another couple days."

0000

Heero ducked a blow aimed at his head and brought his staff around in a counterattack. He could feel the strain in his muscles as he danced back on the balls of his feet before lashing out again. Months before Zechs had offered to spar with him. Heero accepted on one condition. That the elf not hold back ever. Zechs had agreed with a warning that Heero could possibly suffer more serious injuries then just bruises.

Heero had agreed. It would give him the drive to improve himself faster then he otherwise might. When he had first arrived with Relena back in the elfin city of Asthernell he had been met with hostility and suspicion. Most of the elves were not pleased with their princess' chosen lifemate. That hadn't changed over the months that followed. He had been subjected to veiled mockery and scornful comments by the younger elves while the elders refused to acknowledge his existence in any way, shape, or form. After suffering through many taunts about his supposed lack of physical ability in combat Heero had had quite enough and had been more then ready to accept Zechs' offer.

True to his word Zechs hadn't held back and Heero had bruises as well as several broken bones after quite a few of their bouts. But he had learned to compensate for his weaknesses, now he hardly ever walked away with anything worse then a bruise.

Frustration began to build in the back of his mind. _Relena_ Heero concentrated on blocking the feeling. He'd felt that feeling from her a lot since they'd arrived back. Her frustration came mostly from dealing with elves antagonistic towards him. Because of that fact he had learned quickly that his presence didn't help smooth matters over, so he soon gave up trying to help in that capacity.

Relena's frustration shifted, turning sharply into helplessness and slight panic. Heero froze for a moment and was rewarded with a solid hit to his ribs that sent him tumbling to the ground.

"You can't allow yourself to be distracted by anything during a fight." Zechs said coolly. "Not even what you sense through your lifebond. Concentrate on the foe in front of you otherwise you won't be able to help your lifemate if they need it."

Heero rose slowly from the ground, resisting the urge to cradle his abused ribs. "I'm done for now." He said shortly.

"Fine." Zechs turned and placed his quarterstaff back in the weapon's rack. Heero followed his example and then turned to go. Before he could leave the room Zechs laid a hand on his shoulder. "Give whoever it is what for."

"No problem." Heero let his lips curl up in a little smirk as he left to go find Relena.

00000

Relena moved through the halls of her race's ancestral home. Weariness lined her features and one slender hand reached up to grasp the medallion of truth that hung around her neck. The day had been long and filled with matters urgent and otherwise as well as continued pressure and disapproval concerning her lifebond with a human. The council of Elders meant well, she knew. But some of them were blinded by their prejudice and wouldn't listen to anything she had to say. Heero's very presence was anathema to them, even after a year.

"Princess, imagine running into you here."

Relena stopped walking. She knew that voice. Turning she saw Errandal, son of the Elder most vehemently opposed to Heero being her lifemate. She sighed inwardly, feeling her frustration rising up once again. She just wanted to return to her chambers for a nice relaxing bath. Was there something wrong with that?

"Greetings Errandal. Is there something you need?"

"Only for you to see the folly of your ways. Why continue with this nonsense regarding a human bondmate. He isn't fit for you Princess. You need someone more akin to yourself."

"Really?" Relena asked dryly. "And who would you suggest then?"

"There are many young males eager to take the pleasure of that responsibility. I myself would consider it a great honor."

"You would, would you?" Relena allowed a hint of coolness to drift through her words.

"You should dissolve your bond. I've heard that there is a way for you to do it." Errandal moved closer, backing her up against a wall.

Relena felt the first traces of panic. She didn't want to deal with this right now. She couldn't handle it. She wanted Heero. "I choose not to dissolve the bond." She said as steadily as she could manage.

"Why not? Don't you find me attractive? Or are your tastes so twisted that you must turn to rough humans to satisfy you?"

Relena flushed at the crude insinuations. "That is repulsive."

"No more then you lifebonding with a human." Errandal reached out and touched one of her ears.

Relena gasped at the intimate contact. "Stop, don't touch me." She tried to push him away.

"Tell me, does your human do this?" Errandal gently stroked her ear.

"Don't touch me." Relena whispered, trying to free herself even as her body responded to the pleasurable sensation. "Heero.'

Then he was there, bursting on her through the lifebond, strong and angry.

"She told you not to touch her." A male voice growled.

"And who are you to speak to me human?" Errandal laughed.

Heero didn't reply, only threw a punch that sent the young elven lord reeling. "Oh, I'm just her lifemate." He stood in front of Relena protectively. "Bother her again and you'll regret it."

"Why? You'll beat me up again?" Errandal sneered, wiping away blood from a split lip. "That was a lucky blow. I doubt you could touch me again."

Heero didn't reply to the taunt, just glared steadily at the elf. "I've given you the only warning you'll ever get. Don't bother my lifemate again."

Errandal opened his mouth to reply, but his gaze was drawn to the ball of conjured glowing light Heero held balanced on one hand. With a snarl he hurried away.

Heero waited to be sure he was gone before he allowed the magic to fade. Turning to Relena he pulled her close. "Are you alright?"

Relena managed a nod, knowing he could feel her relief through the bond. "Yes. Will they never give up?"

Heero didn't reply, only started walking. Relena allowed him to guide her to her personal chambers

"Mi'lady." Relena's maid greeted her. "Would you like me to run you a bath?"

"Yes please." Relena gave a weary sigh as she sank down into a chair and began to undo her hair. "Oh, yes." She looked up at Heero. "I brought something for you." She gave a nod toward several rolled parchments she had dropped on her bed. "Some of the more obscure elvin magic you wanted to look at."

"Thank you. I got the impression I wasn't welcome in the library." Heero lifted one of the parchments, unrolling it partially to glance at the flowing elvish inside.

"I'm still amazed you managed to learn how to read elvish so quickly." Relena gave her head a shake and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What can I say, I'm a quick study." Heero gave her one of his rare smiles that quickly disappeared when the maid came back into the room to announce the bath was ready.

"Thank you Mella." Relena stood up and preceded the girl into the bath.

Heero gathered up the parchments and headed for his own room.

00000

"I don't know how much longer I can stand this." Zechs lay on his back, staring up at the starlit sky.

Noin was sitting next to him. She turned her head to regard him. "What, love?"

"The total idiocy of the council. They continue to refuse to see reason. Do they believe Relena is so naïve and weak to allow herself to be influenced by a human with evil intent?"

"I think they would've accepted the lifebond more easily if they believed it was engineered by Elai." Noin mused.

"I don't understand how it came out that Relena was the instigator of the bond anyway." Zechs grumbled. "Now they can't stop pestering her with demands to sever the it."

Noin leaned over her lifemate and ran her finger idly over his chest, tracing his ribs. "Zechs, you can't take on the entire elven nation."

"I would if it meant her happiness." Zechs turned to face his lifemate. "I didn't make a promise to my father to protect the nation. I made a promise to protect my sister. I will keep that promise even if it means going against our own kind."

"Hmm." Noin thought for a moment. "Zechs, do you remember when I cut my hair?"

"Yes," Zechs looked at her quizzically. "You gave your braid to me when we created our lifebond."

"Yes. I told you that it was the symbol of my promise to always be with you, by your side. I've kept my promise. No matter where you go, I'll follow, but you must remember something. Relena is now lifebonded to another. It is Heero first and foremost who must protect her even as it is our sacred duty to care for each other before all others."

"I know, which is the only reason I didn't go and break young Errandal's jaw when he bothered her today."

"I think Heero made it very plain to the young upstart that his attentions are not welcome." Noin smiled. "He's good for her."

"I know." Zechs reached out and pulled Noin into his arms. "If only the council could see that."

"They're trapped by their prejudices. Can you blame them? Ha'derkaath was a human once. Look what he became. I think they're afraid of what Heero has the potential of becoming."

"They should look closer to home. Something's wrong with this place Lucrezia. I can't tell you what it is but not everything is as it should be."

"I know." Noin relaxed against Zechs' chest. "I touch the earth and it feels like something died here long ago and is rotting." She gave a slight shudder. "What should we do Milliardo?"

"I don't know." Zechs admitted. "But perhaps we should investigate whatever's wrong."

"I'm almost afraid to." Noin sighed.

"Perhaps it's nothing more then stagnation. Our people have been hiding for so long they've forgotten freedom."

"If it were something so simple I would be grateful. But I have the feeling it's something beyond that."

"Whatever it is we'll be together for it."

"Together, no matter what."

00000

"Agnialla, what a surprise." Trowa turned and greeted his guest.

"Don't talk like that. You and I both know that you saw me coming." Agnialla chided, sinking wearily down into a chair.

"I apologize." Trowa gave a half bow. There was silence for a bit. Trowa broke it. "So, you've come to say goodbye." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Agnialla gave a nod. "It has been a long time my friend."

"Yes, very long." Trowa absently held out his hand for a tiny bird to land upon. Gently he smoothed its feathers.

"Surely you've noticed." Agnialla continued. "It's drawing toward the end of an age. The death of Ha'derkaath only accelerated it, but it was coming. The lesser gods have been disappearing, their powers have waned."

"Soon mortals will feel the full effects." Trowa looked outside his cave.

"I feel the effects now." Agnialla looked weary, her face showing for just one moment the centuries she had been alive. "I can feel my own power draining."

"You've turned control over to Wufei?"

"Yes." Agnialla sighed. "He's a strong young one. He'll be fine."

"And his power as a platinum dragon?"

"I've taught him what I could in the past year. But to be quite honest I don't think what I know will be of much help to him. It is the end of an age. My era is over. What comes next will be entirely new. All who remain will have to find their own place." Agnialla turned a keen gaze on Trowa. "What about you, my eternal friend?"

"Will I still be eternal?" Trowa asked, a small smile playing about his lips. He gave the bird in his hand a slight toss and watched it fly away.

Agnialla gave a laugh. "I should've guessed. Not even the changing of an age will affect you."

"I've seen the changing of several ages." Trowa turned serious. "But do not think it doesn't affect me."

"I apologize." Agnialla said, hearing what he left unspoken. _I mourn the loss and beauty of an age that was even as I welcome the age to come._

Agnialla rose suddenly. "So, I decided I would leave while I had some of my power and vigor. I refuse to live as a senile old dragon with nothing but a taste for gold and the occasional unwary traveler."

"Agnialla El Soriand Cgania, you would never ever become senile." Trowa responded, using her full name.

"Thank you for your confidence." Agnialla smiled. She approached him. "This is for you old friend." She held out both of her hands. Balanced on her palms was a dull looking grayish disc.

"Ah." Trowa took it carefully. "Thank you."

"I'd tell you it was to remember me by but you won't forget."

"I never do."

"Farewell my friend." Agnialla turned and exited the cave. Trowa followed her in time to watch her transform. Spreading her wings she threw back her head and let out a triumphant cry before launching herself into the sky.

"Goodbye Agnialla." The disc in Trowa's hand caught the sunlight and sparkled in the brilliant color of a platinum dragon, every color contained within the scale.


	2. Chapter 2

Until the End of Tomorrow  
By: Starlight-x

Chapter 2: Twilight

The sun hung low on the horizon as if loath to slip beneath and deprive the world of its light. Sally paused to take in the beauty of the sunset. But even as she reveled in the color stained sky she felt the familiar twinge of pain the shadows of evening now wrapped her heart with. Turning she entered the makeshift shelter she had constructed for herself and her father.

Fanr lay sleeping, covered with a light blanket. Sally sank down to sit next to him, feeling the now familiar flicker of fear deep in her heart. She remembered when he first started becoming tired, spending more and more time sleeping or just resting. She had watched him carefully but hadn't become concerned until he'd collapsed after she'd performed a life calling. Since that time all her energy had been expended on him.

"I'm not sick little one." Fanr would protest gently on occasion. "I'm old. Potions and strengtheners will do nothing for me."

Sally set down the bowl of wild fruit she had gathered for their supper. Reaching out she touched her father's shoulder, shaking gently to rouse him. "Father, wake up. It's time to eat."

Fanr stirred slowly, smiling when his gaze focused on Sally.

"It's time to eat." Sally reached for the bowl. "See, I found berries."

Fanr obviously heard through the forced enthusiasm in her voice. He sat up slowly and reached out to pull her into a close embrace. "Don't mourn so little one." He soothed. "Death is not such a terrible thing. You and I both know it is only another part of life. It is the beginning of the next chapter of our story not the ending of it."

"I know." Sally could feel the tears she'd repressed for so long welling up in her eyes. She remembered vividly how it felt as she'd watched her human mother grow old and eventually die. _Must I watch my father wither away as well?_

Fanr must've sensed her turmoil for he ran his hand lovingly over her golden hair, freed from its normal braids. "You look so like your mother." He murmured. "She was the most beautiful woman I've ever had the joy of meeting."

Sally was content, resting in her father's embrace, listening as he reminisced about her mother, trying to ignore what she felt with her healer's keen instincts. Her father was slowing down, his life unwinding until the day it would finally just stop.

After a while Fanr sat back, releasing her from his arms. "Now, there are things we must discuss. You will need another healer willing to partner with you once I am gone."

"Father…"

Fanr held up a hand. "You cannot perform a life call without an anchor." He said firmly. "After I am gone I want you to go to the Elven city of Asthernell. There you should find an elf by the name of Carthe. Show him my ring and he should know you as his sister."

Sally sat, silent for a moment. "I have a brother?"

"Not all elves choose to lifebond little one." For a moment pain flashed through Fanr's eyes. "Not everything can be healed."

"I'm sorry." Sally reached out and took her father's hand. "I'll find him, I promise."

"He has a good heart, just like his mother did." Fanr continued. "She died of a wasting illness, one I was never able to eradicate from her body completely."

Sally gave her father's hand a gentle squeeze. "Go to sleep now father." She said softly. "We'll talk more later."

"Ah, Sally." Fanr smiled at her. "You are such a good daughter."

Sally smiled back and smoothed the blanket over him, watching as he drifted off to sleep again, wondering if this would be the sleep he would never wake up from.

00000

He stood, arms crossed defensively over his chest, looking down at the land spreading out beneath him. Wufei shifted his stance on the snow covered ground carefully. Everything always looked more overwhelming in his human form, so much larger and more menacing. Life seemed to present more of a challenge to him when he walked about in what most would consider a smaller, weaker form. He felt the press of the key of Justice against his chest. In human form the key took on the appearance of a necklace he wore hidden underneath his clothing. But in his natural dragon form the key was a shining jewel embedded in his chest. It could almost be said he himself was the key of Justice.

"_Up here again?"_

Wufei could almost hear the voice of his grandmother echoing through his mind. She was no longer here; having turned the responsibility she had held for almost a millennia into his hands. A year's training wasn't enough; he didn't feel prepared to take responsibility for the scattered dragons. Wufei growled slightly. Agnialla would scold him if she were here. She would be right of course. He was strong. He straightened his stance just a tad more.

There was a rumble from somewhere down the mountain as snow shifted, slid and settled again.

The glint of sunlight off silver scales caught his attention. Wufei watched as a dragon approached, circling where he stood before coming in to land, transforming into the figure of a slender girl as she landed. She stumbled for a moment before regaining her balance.

Wufei watched her, somewhat curiously. She looked familiar but he was certain he had never met her before.

"Here you are." The girl looked up at him and scrambled lightly up to stand before him. She brushed back black hair and glanced around. "Wow, I never realized anything could look so high." She drew in a deep breath. "The air seems so pure up here." She took a step and stumbled again. A flush covered her cheeks. "I'm not quite used to this form yet." She glanced down at her human body. "My balance isn't that great yet."

"Who are you?" Wufei finally asked when she didn't volunteer the information. "And what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you obviously." She responded with some dignity. "I am Meiran."

"Meiran?" The name itself was familiar. Wufei frowned as he pondered. The answer finally came to him. "You're a distant cousin aren't you?"

"I'm not just a cousin," She said, somewhat offended. "Don't you remember? We're betrothed."

00000

Dorothy slipped through the temple, covered in a cloak, her two swords strapped firmly to her back. She paused in the shadows watching as the priestesses and other courtesans milled about before the statue of their goddess, imploring Askar to respond. Several dedicated courtesans preformed the dance of swords, sweat streaming down their bodies. Dorothy shook her head and turned away. Askar was gone. The goddess couldn't or wouldn't respond no matter how much her followers pleaded. The temple had become a stone building with no power left.

There was no point in staying here any longer. Dorothy drew her cloak about her more tightly and left. She was not the first to do so and she knew she wouldn't be the last. A pang of regret gripped her heart as she stepped out from the temple that had been her home for so long. She remembered with a vividness that pained her the moment when she'd taken the vow of a courtesan, binding herself to the dance of swords in her goddess's honor.

"But no longer." Dorothy looked up, seeing the sky through the clouds that crowded there. With Askar gone, her vow no longer had any meaning and she would not stay cringing and begging before a statue that wouldn't answer.

With that thought strong in her mind the former Head Courtesan of Askar turned her back on the only home she had ever known and walked purposefully away.

00000

"Wake up love."

The gentle words and a prodding through the lifebond brought Relena to wakefulness. She opened her eyes to see Heero bending over her.

"Mmmm." She sighed and stretched. "Is it morning already?"

"Yes." Heero had moved to open the coverings over the windows, allowing fresh air to infiltrate her chambers.

Relena rolled over on her stomach and watched him. Even after a year they only shared the most tentative of physical contact. The occasional hug and a few kisses here and there. But now she found herself wondering what it would be like to have Heero touch her like Errandal had. She felt her face flush with the thought and immediately screened her feelings.

"What's wrong?" Heero turned to look at her.

"Nothing." Relena wanted to burrow underneath the covers to avoid his piercing gaze.

As if he had guessed from the slightest emotion she had let slip through Heero turned her face toward his and kissed her. "Don't hesitate to call if you need me today." He said, his voice slightly husky. "I'm going study those spell scrolls you got for me."

"Okay." Relena could hardly think with his fingers caressing her throat and face.

Heero smiled, leaning in for another kiss before he left her.

00000

Relena stood in one of the walkways. Overhead flowering vines wound themselves around delicate stone arches. Looking up she watched the pattern of sunlight shifting through the leaves. Here in this spot Asthernell seemed as peaceful and homelike as she remembered. She sighed, reaching up to touch a flower that peered out from a mass of leaves. Even when she wasn't meeting with the council they continued to hound her about her lifebond. No matter how much she protested or demanded they wouldn't cease.

"Relena?"

She turned and saw Noin approaching. The dark haired elf smiled at her. "I've been looking for you." Her smile faded as she saw the look on Relena's face. "What's the matter?"

Relena turned away. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine."

Noin took her arm gently. "Walk with me."

Relena fell into step beside her brother's lifemate.

"Now tell me." Noin began. "What's bothering you?"

Relena wrapped her arms about her waist. "I'm just tired of trying to convince the Elders that I am not severing my bond. I didn't make it under duress, true it was made unknowingly but both Heero and I are perfectly happy with how things are."

"I see." Noin glanced over at her. "I don't think it's just the council of Elders who are bothering you, is it?"

Relena flushed slightly and reached involuntarily for one slender ear before stopping herself. "No, there are others who disagree with my decision as well." She admitted.

They walked in silence for a time.

"Have you considered holding the bonding ceremony?" Noin asked.

"What?" Relena stopped and looked surprised.

"I know you're already bonded, but holding the ceremony would reinforce your position and possibly stop the badgering you've endured so far." Noin continued.

"Well, that actually sounds like a excellent idea." Relena considered for a moment. "Of course I'll have to discuss it with Heero, but it just might work." She turned and smiled at Noin. "Thank you."

Noin touched her shoulder gently. "You deserve to be happy, and if your happiness lies with a human then Zechs and I will do all we can to ensure you keep it."

00000

"So, you were not able to persuade her?"

Errandal turned at his father's words. "No. She is too bewitched by that human."

"I see."

"Would you like me to try again?"

"No," The older elf shook his head. "I will try something different. It would not do for you to make yourself despicable in her eyes, especially if you desire the opportunity to become her new bondmate."

"As you wish." Errandal left the room. Outside he nearly bumped into Zechs. "I beg your pardon." He nodded his head and would've continued past except Zechs touched his arm, stopping him.

"A word of warning." Zechs spoke in a low voice. "Don't bother my sister with unwanted attentions again. If you do you will not only deal with her bondmate. Do you understand me?" He released Errandal.

"Perfectly." Errandal watched as Zechs entered the room he just left and resisted the urge to rub his arm. That human mage was one thing. He felt confident he could surpass him even in magical ability if it came to a fight but Zechs was totally another matter. The platinum haired brother and sworn protector of the Princess surpassed all others in fighting ability. Errandal's face tightened in anger.

"I don't like being threaten Zechs Merquise. I don't like it at all."

00000

Orestaphal looked up as Zechs entered. "Ah, Lord Merquise, thank you for coming so promptly."

"I'm not a Lord, Orestaphal." Zechs responded. "I'm simply a warrior."

"Be that as it may, you are the brother to our Princess, therefore you do hold claim to a title more dignified then simply warrior. Please, be seated."

"Call me lord if you wish. It matters not to me." Zechs shrugged slightly and sat in the chair indicated. "Now, what did you wish to see me about?"

"It is a rather delicate matter. It concerns your sister." Orestaphal held up a hand. "Please, hear me out before you speak. I understand that her lifebond with the human was neither forced or the work of the gods. Still, it is a highly unusual thing. There have always been those of our kind who have fallen in love with a human but it is not an encouraged matter. Meanwhile the rest of our race managed to overlook the unnatural feelings because there was no possibility of a bonding between them. But your sister and her bond with a human have shattered that protective illusion. I fear that others of our kind who fall in love with humans will desire the same thing. Bonding is a sacred thing for elves and should not be laid bare for the entire world."

Orestaphal took a deep breath and continued. "I do not wish to see our entire race thrown into a melee of confusion. You must understand that I must look out for the best interest of our people."

"I've heard what you've had to say and I understand your feelings. But I do not see how the bond between my sister and Heero will cause the upheaval you've envisioned. The majority of our people have stayed hidden from the wrath of Ha'derkaath and even now that the dark god is dead they refuse to venture forth. Therefore I doubt there will be the influx of elves wishing to bond with humans. Also, anyone involved in a lifebond becomes extremely aware of how sacred that bond is. There's no danger of bonding being laid bare to the world." Zechs rose from where he'd been sitting. "My sister is happy, Elder Orestaphal. She has always put the happiness of our people before her own. I will not see this happiness taken away from her."

"I see." Orestaphal nodded gravely. "Thank you for coming my lord."

"It was no bother." Zechs bowed slightly and turned to go but paused. "Change happens Elder. Don't automatically assume it's bad." He nodded again and left.

"I cannot allow something that could rip apart the very foundation of who we are." Orestaphal spoke after his departed visitor. "I'm sorry but I will not accept this. I cannot."

00000

"So what exactly is Asthernell like?" Duo asked as both he and Hilde set up camp after a day's travel.

"I haven't been there for a long time because of Ha'derkaath. But I'll try to tell you what I do remember." Hilde gaze turned somewhat dreamy as she thought for a moment. "It was a beautiful place." She said finally "Tall trees, flowering plants. There were walkways connecting some of the largest trees high above the ground."

"You live in trees?"

"Some elves did." Hilde gave a laugh at the look on Duo's face. "Oh, it wasn't that bad. Some of course chose to live on the ground. Asthernell itself is situated around Elai's glade."

"Elai's glade?" Duo began arranging the wood for their fire. "Isn't Elai the god you elves worship?"

"Yes." Hilde waited until Duo sat back from the wood before lighting it with an easy gesture. "He is the god of life and beauty."

"So, what's so special about the glade?"

"There's a fountain there." Hilde smiled. "I can't really explain it. It's something you have to see for yourself. I'll take you there when we arrive."

"Do you have any family there?"

Hilde's smile vanished. "No." She drew her knees up, hugging them to her chest. "My parents were killed by Ha'derkaath."

"I don't have any family left either." Duo reached out and touched Hilde's cheek. "Except for you, there's really no one left that I care about."

"What about Heero, and Lady Relena, and the rest of our friends?" Hilde looked up at him.

"That's a different caring." Duo considered for a moment. "My feelings for you are much closer to my heart and run deeper I think. If you could hear them they would be louder then anything else or if you could see them they would be brighter and bolder." He gave an embarrassed shrug. "Well, that sounded stupid."

"No," Hilde shook her head. "No, that was beautiful." Tears trembled on the ends of her lashes. "It's how I feel about you too. You make me feel complete. That's why I want to bond with you."

Duo moved to sit next to her and picked up her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. "I don't know why, but you make me feel like the luckiest human alive."

0

0

0

A/N: Well, I'm really enjoying writing this one, especially since I have a smaller villain to deal with this time. (Know how hard it is to write a convincing defeat of a god? Neither did I until I had to do it.) Well, if you enjoyed this at all leave me a review. I'd really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Until the End of Tomorrow  
By: Starlight-x  
Chapter 3: Preparations

"I'm leaving."

Trowa looked around at the softly spoken words. "I see."

"I'm sure you do." Quatre gave a soft chuckle. "Tell Catherine I'll be back but my feet must walk the earth and my voice must sing the songs again."

"The _Ederthan'layll._" Trowa considered for a moment. "The Song of Comfort."

"Yes." Quatre nodded once.

"Be wary." Trowa looked steadily at his friend. "It is always easier to see at a distance rather than up close. And remember you are once again mortal and a man."

"My songs are needed once again. That is reason enough for me." Quatre's voice was firm. "I will be cautious. Yes, I know I am mortal, but some part of me still is Song of the Warrior. That was a song I sang and in the making and singing part of it became part of me. I will be fine."

00000

It should've been raining. Sally considered that thought as she sat gazing at nothing in particular. If it had then at least she would have some semblance of sorrow surrounding her. Right now she felt as if her emotions were frozen. Her father was no longer living. As the sun had lifted over the horizon his life had simply ceased. Sally had been next to him, awake, her healer instincts telling her it would be soon. It had seemed the most natural thing in the world and yet Sally felt her heart protest the separation. In the first few moments following her father's death she had considered attempting a life calling. Only her promise that she would not perform one until she had another healer to partner with kept her from doing so. Instead she sat, holding her father's hand between both of her own, unsure of where to go, what to do.

She was lost and alone.

00000

Dorothy walked along, completely unsure of where she was going and growing more annoyed by the minute. It felt like forever had passed since she'd left the temple. Of course she was well ware that only a few day s had gone by. Without anywhere to go she wandered aimlessly. She hated not being in complete control of her actions. And wandering around aimlessly fueled her irritation. If only Cala were still alive, then she wouldn't be wandering by herself; she would've had a companion. As it was she was unsure of what exactly she was going to do. Staying at the temple bereft of the goddess' power had been an unthinkable option. She had felt as if she were in a tomb, not a temple. But wandering alone wasn't an option she willingly embraced either.

Wrapped in her frustration with not knowing she nearly didn't see the pretty blonde half elf sitting outside of a hastily built shelter. For a moment Dorothy stared before remembering why the woman looked so familiar. "Sally?" The question came out without her even trying. She took another step closer.

Sally looked over at her and Dorothy was struck by the tragedy that rested in her sky blue eyes. "Oh, Dorothy. What are you doing here?"

Dorothy looked around before bringing her gaze back to Sally. "I don't know." She finally responded, feeling that spark of irritation again at her goalless wandering. It died as she saw again the grief in the other woman's eyes. She remembered pain like that. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "How's your father?" She finally asked.

"He's fine." Sally looked down at her hands, turning them over to stare at the backs and then the palms. "His spirit passed this morning when the sun rose."

For a moment Dorothy didn't understand, then the meaning hit her all at once. "You mean he died?"

Sally winced visibly at Dorothy's last word. "I suppose that's what humans call it, but yes he..." She trailed off, unable to say the last word.

Dorothy shifted her weight again. At least when Cala died, she'd had something to vent her grief on, someone to obtain revenge against. But she didn't know how to deal with this. There was no enemy here, just the natural state of things. She couldn't fight death itself. "Are you okay?" The question sounded like something she should ask. And she felt some regret to hear of the old elf's death. She remembered how he'd looked at her when he'd spoken of seeing the Dance of Swords. She'd felt like he'd seen more then he let on about.

"Death is just a part of life. I know that as a healer, especially as a healer." Sally folded her hands together tightly. "When my mother died my father sang a song, the _Ederthan'layll_. He said the elves sing it especially at partings like that." She looked up at Dorothy and shook her head. "I can't even sing the song for him, he never taught it to me."

"I can sing it for you."

Both females turned to see a young man standing a short distance away. Sunlight almost seemed to glint off his blonde hair. Sympathy shone from his eyes and he took a step toward them.

"Song of the Warrior." Sally breathed out.

"No more." He smiled gently. "Now I'm just Quatre, a singer or minstrel."

"You know the song?" Sally had risen. "You'll sing it for my father?"

"Yes." Quatre nodded. He drew in a deep breath and began to sing.

As she listened to the song Dorothy felt something stir within her. Even thought the words were foreign she felt first a wave of grief wash over her followed by a sense of peace. Absently she blinked away the tears that had blurred her vision. Sally was crying. The half elf didn't sob and wail, instead tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks while her gaze was riveted on Quatre as she watched him sing.

The song came to an end and Quatre opened his eyes and looked at Sally. "You know that song was never meant for the dead but for the ones left behind."

"I know now." Sally lifted her hands to wipe the tear trails off her face. "Thank you."

Quatre nodded in response and sat down.

Sally sank down gracefully to a sitting position. For a moment she stared at Quatre, eyebrows furrowed in question. "I can't help asking, forgive me if I am presumptuous, but, do you know where Asthernell is?"

Quatre looked back at her. "Yes, of course I do."

"It was my father's request that I journey there after he passed." Sally explained. "Would you do me the honor of guiding me there?"

"Of course." Quatre repeated.

"Asthernell?" Dorothy had had enough of standing quietly in the background. Both of the blondes looked at her.

"Asthernell is the hidden city where the elves retreated when Ha'derkaath was hunting them." Quatre explained.

"I've never been there." Sally admitted. "Since I was born of a human mother my father deemed it best not to take me there. Besides which our healing gifts were in greater demand out in the world as opposed to a hidden city."

"Oh." Dorothy knew she sounded bored, but she wasn't interested in all the backstory that Sally obviously contained and was now trying to give as an explanation for her actions. "Let me go with you."

Sally blinked once in surprise. "Pardon me?"

"You're heading for a place you've never been. You're a Life Caller with no way to protect yourself besides this Minstrel. Neither of you will be much use in a melee."

"I have no objections." Sally began carefully. "You are welcome to join me if you want, but I cannot assure your welcome in Asthernell." Her face turned a bit sad as she continued. "I cannot even assure my own welcome there."

"That doesn't matter." Dorothy said. The city itself wasn't where she wanted to go; instead her offer had been for the simple reason of finding some purpose beyond aimless wandering. It appeared that her unexpected meeting with Sally and Quatre had afforded her that.

00000

The library was a dry, well lit place for being located under and inside one of the largest trees in Asthernell. Errandal felt the momentary twinge of incredulity that accompanied each of his trips here. He shook it off with a flash of impatience. He didn't have time for remnants of childhood awe. The announcement had just been circulated. The princess and her human bondmate were going to hold the bonding ceremony. Once the ceremony was held any attempts to separate them would be in direct violation of one of the primary elven laws. To say that the announcement caused a great deal of upheaval would be putting it mildly.

Orestaphal had sent him a message commanding him not to do anything rash. He would attempt to dissuade the princess from her goal. Errandal had set his father's note ablaze, watching as it burned with complete satisfaction. Let the old one do what he would. Errandal had had enough, thus he had come to research. He moved past shelves filled with scrolls, pulling several out to examine the markings on their outside cases. Most he returned to the shelves, a few he set on a reading table to collect later.

"Ah, Errandal. It is rare to see you here."

The softly spoken words captured his attention. Errandal turned to see Tielan, the librarian, standing behind him, cradling an armload of scrolls tenderly. "Is there something I can help you find?" Tielan asked when she knew she had his attention.

"No." Errandal shook his head, silently offering a curse. He hadn't really wanted anyone to know he'd been in the library.

"If you're sure." Tielan gave the slightest shrug. "That's what the Princess said too."

Errandal had been gathering up his scrolls but froze as he heard what Tielan had said. "The Princess?"

Tielan nodded. "Oh yes. She's been in several times in the last couple weeks. It appears she's brushing up on her magic. She started taking out scrolls on basic magic theory but now she's pulling more advanced studies."

"How intriguing." Errandal finished gathering up his scrolls and straightened. "I suppose further study can never hurt anyone." He hefted his scrolls as example with a polite smile. "If you'll excuse me."

"Of course." Tielan seemed to disappear among the shelves as she walked away with noiseless footsteps.

Errandal exited the library and headed back to his rooms. He could feel the hint of a smile grow on his face and suppressed it quickly enough. So the Lady Relena was pulling out scrolls of magic was she? That little tidbit of information might just come in handy in the near future. There was no conceivable way that the Princess needed to brush up on her theory or casting. The only person who would gain anything from reading those scrolls would be the only one who had to be entirely ignorant of elfin magic. Heero, the mage. Of course if he had already graduated from basic theory to advanced in only a few weeks he had to be something of a genius. Errandal frowned as he dropped the armload of scrolls he carried onto a table. It wouldn't hurt to ensure his suspicions were correct before he did anything about what he'd learned.

But for now he had something else to do. Errandal sat down and selected a scroll from his small pile and began to read.

00000

Betrothed. Even now the concept seemed unreal to him. Wufei had taken dragon form and was flying high in the sky. Thankfully Meiran had decided not to follow him. She had been almost constantly by his side the past several days. She hadn't clung, that thankfully wasn't in her nature. For the most part she had simply watched him in each of his interactions.

"I'm learning about you," was the answer she gave when he finally confronted her about her continued presence.

Wufei had endured it as graciously as he could; even managing to let most of her opinions slide past him without letting them annoy him. Until this morning that is, when Meiran had cornered him and asked why he didn't travel in his natural form more often. He soon learned her opinions on taking form besides their own. When she seemed to hint at cowardice for being a reason to hide his true nature Wufei's patience had given way and he'd turned and left. Meiran had wisely chosen to stay behind.

Cowardice. The word rankled. Whatever Meiran might think of him Wufei had the pride of a dragon and fear didn't have any place in his thoughts or his actions. The seeming implication she had given that it did stung. He preferred his human guise simply because he didn't garner so much attention in that form.

Oddly enough Meiran seemed to thrive on the attention she received. Sometimes she acted like such a child even though they were both of an age. Wufei felt older somehow. Much of his lifespan had been spent running and hiding the Key of Justice from Ha'derkaath.

For a moment Wufei wondered if Meiran even knew he was Guardian of Justice. But in the next instant he brushed the thought aside. She had to know. He was positive he'd been in dragon form at least once since Meiran had come and it was next to impossible to miss the blood red gem that was partially embedded in his chest.

But perhaps she hadn't noticed it. Wufei finally noticed where he was unconsciously going. He was heading for the Watcher's cave. Before she left the last thing Agniallia had told him was that Trowa was easy to talk to and had the unexpected benefit of helping straighten out your thoughts. "It's as much what he doesn't say as what he does. Go and see him if you ever need council of any kind."

Wufei felt a sense of unreality that he was actually going to follow that advice.

00000

They had finally committed to throwing the entire city into total chaos. Relena found the thought depressing. She loved her people, but at the same time she loved Heero. She couldn't imagine not having him there, physically or through the lifebond. Still she would've preferred keeping the fact that they were planning to hold the bonding ceremony a secret for just a little bit longer. Both Heero and her brother disagreed. "I don't think it's wise to keep that secret." Zechs had said. "There's too many who have problems with Heero being lifebonded to you. If you keep it secret you'll just give them more to blame Heero for."

Relena had finally given in and allowed the announcement, appreciating the sympathetic look Noin had given her and the gentle caress Heero had sent through their bond.

"What's troubling you?"

Relena looked up at Heero. She'd thought him engrossed in the scroll he'd brought with him but saw it was lying unattended in his lap while he looked at her with what she'd come to recognize as concern.

"I was just wishing that Duo and Hilde were here." Relena brought up another concern, instead of telling him what she'd actually been thinking about. Most of the elves hated him for the simple fact that he was a human instead of an elf. The ironic fact was that he would've been considered perfect for her if he were only the right race.

The warmth of a hand settling over her own startled her out of her musings again. Heero had moved to sit beside her. "Don't we have any way of contacting them?"

"Short of the Watcher, no." Relena gave a sigh. "Hilde will never forgive me if she isn't here for my bonding ceremony. But I don't have the slightest idea where they might be. Their only plan was to wander aimlessly until they decided to stop."

"Sounds like something Duo would do." Heero said, a wry expression on his face.

Relena gave a laugh that turned into a sigh as she leaned her head against Heero's shoulder. "Why can't they just be happy for me?" The question that had really been bothering her slipped out without her trying.

Heero picked up her hand. "Take it as a complement, love. Maybe they don't want to loose their princess so quickly. You know how short our lifespans are compared to yours."

"I already told you that didn't matter to me."

"I know that. But maybe it does matter to your people."

"They are so afraid. Ha'derkaath took my people's spirit along with the Key of Truth." Relena clutched at Heero's hand.

"I suppose they'll just have to find their spirit again, won't they?"

"We'll have to help them I'm afraid." Relena said.

"Then we will."

They sat there in silence for a while.

"So, why don't you ask the Watcher where Duo and Hilde are?"

Relena sat up at the question, turning so she could look into Heero's face. "What? How could I possibly do that? I don't even know where he is."

"Aren't the birds his eyes?"

"I think some birds are, not all. Besides I don't feel right asking the Watcher for a favor."

Heero stood up and move to the edge of the balcony. "Just ask the wind then."

There was a slight breeze blowing and Heero turned to face into it. He closed his eyes and murmured something as he made a few gestures with his hands. Relena felt the familiar tingle of magic through their bond and then Heero opened his eyes.

"What did you do?" She asked, curious.

"Just sent a message to Duo and Hilde." Heero's reply was simple enough but she detected a slightly smug look on his face.

Relena couldn't help laughing. "I don't think I wanted to know what the message said."

"Don't worry, I didn't cause them any undue worry." Heero assured her. "But it should get them back here as quickly as possible."

"Well, I suppose I should thank you for that."

"You stopped looking so worried and smiled. That's enough." Heero sat down and replaced the scroll he'd been reading in its protective case.

"I just hope there aren't too many repercussions from our ceremony."

"Do you want to cancel?"

"No," Relena shook her head emphatically. "I just don't want to be the cause of my people's unrest."

"You aren't. I am and I think I can handle it." Heero spoke confidently.

"That's just the problem, I don't want you to have to handle it. I just want everything to be…..perfect."

"I'd make it perfect for you if I could." Heero pulled Relena into a hug, wrapping her with feelings of security through the lifebond at the same time.

"I know." Relena's hands clutched the back of his robe tightly. For the moment it was enough.

00000

Noin found herself heading for the Glade of Elai. Her own bonding with Zechs had taken place there and Relena's desire to hold her bonding ceremony with Heero at the exact same spot had triggered both a sense of nostalgia and a plethora of fond memories.

As she moved down the path that led into the glade she took her time, noticing again how the trees seemed to grow closer together as if protecting the small meadow they enclosed. At the same time the sense of unease Noin had been feeling ever since she arrived back at Asthernell seemed to grow. Her agitation increased the nearer she drew to the opening into the glade.

_Noin?_

She felt Zechs' touch of concern through their lifebond. _I'm fine. _She sent back a reassuring reply even though she felt anything but fine. As she crossed into the glade she knew that her reply had been premature.

The stench of death seemed to permeate the entire place, lingering especially over the spring. The fountain was no longer flowing, the water stagnant and covered with scum and algae. The green of the plants had turned to brown and putrid colors. Noin took a step back, covering her mouth and nose with both hands. It was at that moment that she felt it. Through the earth a pain so sharp it caused her to cry out.

_LUCREZIA?_ Zechs' cry rang inside her head. She couldn't answer, could only sink to the ground and sob.

_I'm coming darling. Hold on love._ Zechs was almost in a panic.

_Hurry._ She managed the wish through the pain and her grief. She wrapped her arms about herself. The pain she sensed from the earth itself made her feel like she was bleeding from a mortal wound. She couldn't stand it, but she couldn't leave either. All she could do was weep and wait for her lifemate.

Then he was there, scooping her up against him, checking her over for physical wounds while his concern and love poured through their bond, soothing her emotional and mental pain. She felt his own distress at the sight of the glade and the sense of death that permeated it. But most of his concern was focused on her. Once he realized that the glade was causing her pain he picked her up, cradling her against his chest as he strode from the area. As soon as her contact with the ground was severed the pain dulled and became less the further they moved from the glade.

Finally Zechs slowed to a stop. The pain had faded completely but the memory of it and the reason for it caused the tears to continue to flow down her cheeks. Noin buried her face in her lifemate's chest and wept.


	4. Chapter 4

Until the End of Tomorrow  
By: Starlight-x  
Chapter 4: Stagnation

"How could this have happened?" Relena's voice was tight with suppressed anger and dismay as she surveyed the glade. Her gaze lingered on the fountain until she had to finally turn away. "I don't understand." Heero stood behind her, his presence a comfort. "It's dying. No wonder our people are plagued with fear. They left off care of the glade and allowed it to die. What I want to know is why." She left the glade, Heero behind her.

Noin was resting in her room attended by Zechs. Relena headed there to check on them. Noin looked up when they entered. "You saw?" Her face creased with remembered pain.

Relena moved forward swiftly and grasped her hand. "Yes, I'll take care of it, I promise."

"I don't think you can." Noin replied. "What I felt was like a cut that sliced right through the heart of Asthernell itself."

"Maybe I can't do anything about it," Relena's face held a determined look. "But I can at least find out why Elai's Glade became like it is."

"The Elders?" Zechs looked closely at his sister. "Are you sure?"

"I know." Relena gave a wan smile. "Not my first choice, but someone needs to tell me what happened."

"I'll go with you." Heero spoke up.

"That won't be necessary…"

"Maybe not, but I'm still going with you. I won't allow you to take all the badgering about our lifebond anymore." Heero stated firmly.

"They probably won't be as open with you in the room."

"They're just going to have to get used to me." Heero crossed his arms in a way that indicated he was not going to be moved on this subject.

Relena sighed, smiled and nodded. "Very well."

00000

Orestaphal entered the counsel room, feeling the sense of tension that encompassed the group already gathered there. His gaze was drawn to the human mage standing to one side, arms crossed over his chest, prussian gaze flicking over all the elders gathered. The princess had taken her accustomed seat and was waiting, a determined look ensconced on her face.

Orestaphal quickly attempted to catch the attention of one of his oldest friends, flicking a questioning look toward Heero and then toward Relena.

Melliad shrugged, the slightest lift of his shoulders and shifted a tad uncomfortably in his chair.

Orestaphal returned his attention to Relena. Something had obviously disturbed her and he felt a sudden sense of caution. Originally he had planned to say something about her scheduled bonding ceremony, hoping the support of several of the other elders would be forthcoming and maybe coerce her into dropping the entire idea. He hadn't figured her bondmate would be here.

He felt someone watching and looked to see Heero staring at him. The young man's gaze was intense and Orestaphal found he had to struggle not to turn away from it. He felt the smallest prickle of relief shiver it's way up and down his spine when Heero finally turned his attention to another council member.

Relena cleared her throat lightly, delicately. "Since we are all here, I wonder if I could trouble you all to sit." She indicated the table around which they normally gathered. "I do not wish to waste unnecessary time."

At her softly chiding words the elders began to slowly seat themselves in their accustomed places.

"If I may be so bold." Reneial, one of the youngest members of the council spoke up. "Please explain to me why your bondmate is present. A council of Elders generally does not include outsiders."

Heero's turned his attention on Reneial, who seemed oblivious to the human's stare.

Relena considered a moment. "You raise a valid point. I am aware that I called this meeting to address something of deep concern to me. But I am not naïve enough to believe that my issue will be the only one discussed. As later discussions will most likely involved my bond with him I deemed it only fair that he should be here to respond to concerns raised about his suitability to act as my lifemate."

"That is acceptable." Reneial nodded slightly to Heero who, after a moment, returned the gesture.

Relena cleared her throat again as Reneial settled back into his seat. "I recently visited the Glade of Elai. I had been informed by two close companions of the state of the glade, but decided to see for myself exactly how bad it was. I was shocked to discover the extent of the damage." She took a moment to glance at the faces around the table, some met her gaze while others looked away. "I wish to know why this happened? What caused it?" She stopped but her unasked question lingered in the air. _How could you have allowed this?_

Orestaphal knew what she was referring to. He had been in the glade and seen the decay present there. When it appeared no one else was bold enough to venture an opinion he stood up. "Princess," He began softly. "I know how shocked you must've been. Believe me, we too were distraught when the glade began to sour. We tried various methods and ceremonies in our attempt to purify the spring and the surrounding land. Needless to say they all failed. We were left to conclude that the death of the glade was tied to Ha'derkaath in some way and perhaps the theft of the Key of Truth. We hoped that once Ha'derkaath was destroyed and the Key of Truth returned that the Glade would also return to its original splendor. It seems that is not to be." He spread his hands in a gesture of helplessness. "I do not know what more we can do."

Relena waited until Orestaphal had seated himself again before rising. "It seems to me that tireless research into the cause of the decay and attempts to bring restoration would've been foremost on minds of our people until what was wrong was taken care of." She lifted up a hand as she continued. "But I cannot judge accurately because I was not here, therefore I can only take what I am told and use that as basis for decisions. Be assured that I shall investigate this thoroughly." Relena paused and took a deep breath. "Now, I'm sure there is the issue of my upcoming bonding ceremony that each of you would like to discuss in-depth with me. We might as well proceed to what are more weightier matters to you." She seated herself.

Orestaphal was struck by the weariness inherent in her voice and found himself unable to rise and voice his concerns. Instead he sat and watched as others of his opinion rose and spoke. He saw how Heero drifted forward until he was standing directly behind Relena, immovable. As the discussion of the upcoming bonding ceremony continued, one of Heero's hands moved to rest on Relena's shoulder. Orestaphal was able to see how he occasionally squeezed gently. He was also able to see how relaxed Relena stayed regardless of the negativity thrown at her regarding her decision. He felt a momentary regret that Heero was so obviously human. _If he had even been half elf, but he is not._

"Orestaphal." Relena's soft voice brought him out of his musings. "Do you have anything you would like to say?"

The look in her eyes told him she fully expected him to reiterate his widely know position. Before the meeting occured he would've been happy to, but now he found he had nothing to say. Instead he shook his head gently. "No Princess. I have nothing to add."

Her look was of surprised relief. "Very well."

Orestaphal sensed Melliad's gaze but chose to ignore his old friend while Relena ended the meeting.

As he exited the room he felt Melliad's touch on his arm. He slowed his step to accommodate his friend.

"You didn't say anything." Melliad observed. "Was something wrong?"

"I don't know." Orestaphal confessed. "I planned to oppose their decision but watching them together…."

Melliad waited patiently.

"I can't explain it right now." Orestaphal finally said. "I need to consider it for a bit." Something Zechs had told him previously lingered in his memory. _Change happens Elder. Don't automatically assume it's bad._

Maybe it wasn't bad; he would have to take time to consider.

00000

"Hilde, wait up." Duo couldn't help the slight frustration that crept into his voice. The slight elf girl had the annoying habit of slipping out of sight in any kind of woods. Even after a year's worth of practice it still took most of his concentration to keep up while moving silently.

"Well, you should stop being such a slowpoke." Hilde popped up again, a mischievous look on her face.

"I've tried." Duo gave a groan. "Besides you should try keeping up with you sometime. It might give you greater appreciation for what I have to go through."

"Ah, poor little man." Hilde danced forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What's got into you?" Duo eyed her suspiciously. "You're uncommonly happy."

"Maybe I am." Hilde gave the slightest lift to her shoulders.

Duo sighed, she was in one of her moods where he wouldn't get any answers no matter how hard he tried. "How far until we reach Asthernell?" He asked. "I'm getting tired of hearing Heero's message whenever a wind pops up. Last night I could barely sleep with hearing it repeat over and over."

"I know. Why do you think I've been hurrying?" Hilde responded. "Don't worry, we're here."

"We are?" Duo looked around. "I don't see anything."

"Silly, of course you don't." Hilde giggled, her light mood continuing. "Asthernell is a hidden city, otherwise Ha'derkaath would've found it easily. Here," She held out her hand. "Take my hand."

Duo did so.

"Now close your eyes." Hilde instructed.

Duo complied. He felt a tug on his arm and resisted.

"Come on," Hilde said a little impatiently, tugging again.

"You're not going to make me walk into a tree are you?"

"Of course not, I'm just going to take you into Asthernell."

"And I can't go in with my eyes open?"

"Just trust me." Hilde tugged again and this time Duo allowed himself to be led forward. It was slow going. Duo still had slight misgivings about allowing Hilde to lead him blindly through a woods.

After what seemed forever Hilde dropped his hand. "You can open your eyes now."

Duo did and couldn't stop a swift intake of breath. It wasn't a city like any he was used to. Instead it seemed like a woods hidden within a woods. All about him was light and lacy shadows. The trees stretched upwards, giants that spread their branches wide. After looking for a bit he was able to see the beginnings of order in how everything was situated. It wasn't grown wild like a woods normally was. "It's beautiful." He finally managed.

"I know," Hilde sighed, a sound of extreme contentment. She spread her arms wide and twirled slowly, her head tilted back. "It's been so long."

Duo smiled as he watched her. Reluctantly he tore his attention away and yelped in surprise, his hand automatically reaching for his sword. They were surrounded on all sides by grim faced elves, swords and bows at the ready. Slowly Duo dropped his hand to his side. Hilde had moved to his side and gripped his arm as she spoke rapidly in elvish. Duo watched the faces surrounding them and saw no signs of relenting, if anything they became grimmer the longer Hilde spoke. "Hilde? What's going on?" He kept his posture as non-threatening and un-aggressive as he could manage.

"I don't know." Hilde's voice was filled with frustration and the slightest spark of fear. "They think you're an enemy and they won't listen to anything I say."

"It'll be okay." Duo felt his body reacting to the fear in her voice. The instinct of his blood rising up to react and protect. "Listen sweetheart, you've gotta keep from being afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Hilde retorted.

"I can sense it Hilde." Duo chided her. "and it's making it hard for me to be as passive as I obviously need to be right now."

"Sorry," Hilde murmured, her fingers clutching his arm tighter. Her gaze darted around the ring of faces surrounding them and she spoke again, an explosive burst of words that obviously caught the elves surrounding them by surprise.

"Good girl." Duo murmured, feeling her fear retreat, calming the berserker that lurked just below the surface of his faked calm as it went.

A familiar voice broke through the tension surrounding them.

"Zechs." Hilde's voice was filled with relief.

"Hilde." Zechs gave her a smile. "Relena will be thrilled you're here. Duo, good to see you." He gave a nod that Duo returned slowly. Zechs turned his ice blue gaze on the elves and spoke in a somewhat sharp tone. They retreated reluctantly.

"Come on." Zechs herded them both away. He led them through a maze of pathways until they came to what appeared to be a large building that was built around living trees.

"What's going on?" Hilde demanded once they were inside the building.

Zechs spared her quick glance. "Suffice to say you returned at a very bad time. Most elves are extraordinarily suspicious of humans right now." He led them into a room and shut the door. "Relena will be here soon."

"What'd Heero do?" Duo asked.

"What do you mean?" Zechs frowned.

"You said most of your people are suspicious of humans right now. Heero's the only human here isn't he?"

"True, but I didn't do anything."

"Heero!" Duo turned to greet his friend, a slightly sheepish look on his face.

"Most of the elves just don't approve of the fact that I'm bonded with Relena." Heero said shortly.

"By the way," Duo let a little irritation seep into his voice. "Thanks a lot for the message you sent. It was extraordinarily annoying."

"It did its job then." Heero nodded, satisfied. "It got you here in a timely fashion."

"But why exactly did you want us here, especially if we were going to be greeted like we were." Hilde asked, one hand still clutching Duo's arm.

"I apologize for that." Relena entered the room followed closely by Noin who went to stand next to her lifemate. Relena turned, smiling at both Duo and Hilde. "Heero only sent that message because I wanted both of you to be at our bonding ceremony."

"Ohh." Hilde's eyes grew wide and she let out a little squeal of delight before flinging herself at her friend and hugging her tightly. "You're really holding the ceremony? How wonderful!"

Duo watched both girls before turning to his friend. "I'm assuming congratulations are in order." He gave a lopsided smile.

"Hn." Heero glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Duo shook his head and then sighed. "I nearly went berserk." He finally admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "If Hilde hadn't managed to curb her fear I think I would've caused a real incident."

"I'm grateful you were able to control yourself and I apologize for the way you were greeted." Zechs said gravely.

"Don't worry about it." Duo moved to a chair and sat down. He sent a look Hilde's way which she returned, slight worry in her eyes.

"There's more." Relena said softly. "Something's wrong with the Glade of Elai."

00000

Duo couldn't sleep. He paced in his room, making unending circles. A gentle tap on his door caused him to pause in his pacing. After a moment the door opened and Hilde peeked in.

"Did I disturb you?" She asked.

"No." Duo gave a sheepish grin. "I couldn't sleep. Come on in."

Hilde slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry about what happened."

Duo tilted his head as he regarded her. "What do you have to be sorry for?" He asked. "I already knew I might not be welcomed. I just didn't expect such a negative reception." He moved to sit down on the bed and motioned for Hilde to come sit beside him.

"I guess now's not the time to be mentioning that you want Relena to teach you how to life bond with a human." Duo mused.

"I know." Hilde snuggled against him. "I didn't realize distrust of humans ran so high. I knew there might be some who disapproved but I didn't know it would be as strong as this. Poor Relena."

"What do you mean?"

"She's probably been getting hounded by much of the council, trying to get her to annul her lifebond with Heero."

"I see." Duo considered for a moment. "Heero should be taking care of her though."

"It's not that easy to brush aside." Hilde insisted. "The council of Elders is made up of elves Relena's known and trusted for a long time. She values their opinions and I'm sure their disapproval must be very difficult for her."

"Maybe," Duo was still considering. "But maybe she's matured enough in her journey away from Asthernell that she respects them, but their opinions aren't the alpha and omega that she goes by."

"Hmm." Hilde made a noncommittal noise and was silent for a time. When she next spoke it was in a low whisper. "I almost wish we hadn't come back so soon. It would've been nice to still be out under the sky, carefree."

"You forget," Duo interrupted her. "We had to come back, otherwise Heero's message would've driven us insane." He grinned at the giggle he was able to coax from her. She became somber again in what seemed to be the next breath while she continued her thought from where he'd interrupted her .

"Then at least, I wouldn't know about my people's distrust and fear or the horrible desecration of the Glade."

00000

Mella moved cautiously into the room of the human mage. Although it was right next to the princess's she had never been in it. She murmured a spell to check for magical traps and glanced around. Nothing. She relaxed slightly and took another step forward. Once she was satisfied she was safe she moved quickly, going through the entire room thoroughly. It didn't take long for her to find what she'd been looking for. She picked up the scroll case, checking what was written on the outside. Finished, she replaced it in the exact same place it'd been and slipped from the room.

'

'

'

'

A/N: Maybe this will seem like complaining, and in a way it is. But honestly, two reviews as an average per chapter is kinda pathetic. I am most grateful to Redlion2 and Trevor-x for their continued support of my writing of this story. But all the rest of you readers who make my hit count go higher then 2, especially if you're enjoying this story: REVIEW. I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE READING. GIVE ME SOME APPRECIATION HERE. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Until the End of Tomorrow  
By: Starlight-x  
Chapter 5: New Pain

Carthe lay face down on the ground, arms spread out to the sides, ear pressed to the earth. If anyone had asked him what he was doing he would've responded that he was listening to the earth's heartbeat. But no one came. And no one would. Elai's Glade had become a place to avoid, since its decay.

He lay there for a while using the small affinity he had to the earth and his slight healer instincts to the best of his ability. He didn't know how many times he had previously attempted this with no result. Today was different. Today he touched something within the glade, something that reached back toward him. There was a moment of contact that vanished almost as soon as it touched. Carthe jerked up to a sitting position, feeling his heart race with the faint pain the encompassed the glade at all times now. He rolled over onto his knees, facing the fountain and bowed, touching his forehead briefly to the ground. "I understand." He straightened, staring at the murky water that used to flow clear and pure. "I know now what can be done."

00000

Their journey had been a mostly silent one save for the snatches of song that Quatre would hum or murmur as he walked. Dorothy couldn't bring herself to speak to either. She wasn't one for light conversation, preferring to say nothing at all. Sally was still wrapped in her grief although the shadows in her eyes had lightened considerably since Quatre had sung the _Ederthan'layll._

Dorothy had seen the little glances Sally sent Quatre's way. She had to admit the blonde was handsome, but nothing that attracted her, probably a remnant of her time as a courtesan to the goddess Askar. She shook her head sharply. _Don't think about Askar anymore, your road lies ahead of you. The goddess is dead and gone. _Her only problem was that after escorting Sally to Asthernell she had no idea what she would do next.

00000

Wufei flew back toward home. His conversation with Trowa had explained quite a few things. Like how he could be betrothed without even knowing about it.

"It's customary for two of the strongest bloodlines, a male and female, to be chosen as potential mates for whoever becomes the next leader. Thus Meiran became your betrothed."

Trowa had spoken without the slightest change in his face or voice. Wufei still wasn't quite sure what to make of the Watcher. His grandmother had spoken quite fondly of the immortal and had taken Wufei with her to visit him on several occasions, ensuring her grandson could find the cave Trowa resided in without any trouble. Still Wufei felt slightly wary about him yet.

He would have to speak to Meiran, find out her true feelings about this betrothal business. He would do his duty to see the dragons become strong again, whatever it might require of him.

His gaze caught on a small group traveling below him that looked familiar. He banked to the side, circling back around for another look. Yes, he was right. The group consisted of a human, a half-elf, and a mortal. Quatre couldn't properly be called human anymore after spending such a long time as an immortal sword.

Wufei circled again, noting that they had become aware of him. They stood together, the human woman grasping at a sword strapped to her back as she watched him, turning with his circling. He dropped lower, coming in for a landing. He timed it perfectly so that he released his natural form, cloaking himself again in his human guise as his feet touched earth.

"You." Dorothy said, releasing her sword hilt.

"Greetings Wufei," Quatre inclined his head in a respectful greeting. "I heard you have taken Agnialla's place as head of all dragon clans."

"I have." Wufei gave a slight nod in confirmation to his words. He found his gaze drawn toward Dorothy and he gave her a brief nod.

"So, where were you heading?" Sally asked.

"You wouldn't know." Wufei didn't feel like explaining the intricacies of how to get to the dragon's aerie.

"It's as well hidden as the elves city of Asthernell." Quatre spoke up.

"I see." Sally seemed content with the explanation.

"Are there many dragons left like you?"

The question had come from Dorothy. Wufei looked over at her. She seemed as aloof as normal with the slightest hint of interest in her eyes.

"There are quite a few dragons left in the world. Like me, no, not really."

"Platinum dragons are extraordinarily rare. Few silver dragons turn platinum. Wufei is a special case." Quatre took up the explanation. He gave a shrug when everyone turned to look at him. "I spent some time with a dragon when I was a sword and I was fairly well versed in all manners of lore before I became a sword. What bard isn't?"

00000

Errandal sat back, feeling a trickle of sweat run down the back of his neck. Weariness seemed to have settled into his very bones. He glanced down at the scroll in front of him, seeing what he had written down in the intensity of creating a spell. As he read the spell he felt a smile begin to lift his lips, an outward expression of the burgeoning triumph inside his heart. It should work in theory. All he had left to do was test it out on someone. It wouldn't help fulfill his purpose if the spell killed in the process of release. He wanted to dissolve the lifebond, leaving both partners healthy and mostly whole.

Errandal rolled up the parchment with his newly created spell and placed it in a drawer that held several other precious items kept secure beneath layer of wards. He closed the drawer and reactivated the wards. "Who?" The question of who to test the spell on, nagged him. It would have to be a couple with a strong lifebond obviously. But he was reluctant to use it on just anyone. Use of his spell would be breaking a fundamental elfin law. He began to gather up his notes and writing implements.

A soft knock interrupted his whirling thoughts. Errandal paused and turned toward his chamber's door. Another knock followed. Errandal put down what he was holding and went to see who was there. "Oh, it's you." He stood to one side. "Come on in."

Mella slipped into his room, the look on her face half scared, half apologetic. She stood just inside the door, twisting her hands together in an intricate pattern of worry.

Errandal turned away and continued to straighten up his chambers. "What did you find out?"

"You were right." Mella's voice shook slightly. "He's studying our magic. Right now he has several scrolls in his room. Most are advanced theorems on how the balance of life and nature affects our casting."

"I see."

"He won't hurt the Lady Relena will he?"

Mella's question jerked Errandal's attention back toward her. "Hmm? No, I don't think he'll hurt her."

Mella stopped wringing her hands, allowing them to relax at her sides. "If you are so concerned with the lady's chosen bondmate why don't you bring the matter up with her brother, Lord Zechs? He is her sworn protector. I'm sure he could ensure the mage does not bring harm to her."

Errandal had started at Mella's words. "I don't think he sees the possibility of danger like I do." _Zechs, yes, Zechs would do very nicely._ The last piece of his puzzle had finally fallen into position. He knew where to begin. He placed his hands gently on Mella's shoulders. "I would ask you not to mention this to anyone. I would not wish to cause unnecessary alarm. If it appears that the human is going to bring harm to the princess then I will approach her brother with my suspicions."

"Very well." Mella's face had acquired the faintest hint of color, the pink most visible on the tips of her ears. Errandal squeezed her shoulders gently before releasing her.

"I-I should go now." Mella backed away and reached behind her, fumbling for the door handle.

"Thank you for your news." Errandal graced her with a smile, watching as she stumbled briefly before regaining the grace with which she normally moved. Errandal shut the door behind her and then whirled about.

There was much to be done.

00000

Arrogant. That was the only word that could describe them. Trowa had been observing the elves for ages and never before had he seen such disregard. The very center of their lives and existences was dying and they did no more the watch with seeming disinterest. "How long before their foundation completely crumbles beneath them? What will they do then?" He gave a sigh. All the messages he'd been receiving on the wind hadn't been very encouraging. He turned his head back toward the cave. "Catherine?" He didn't bother raising his voice, knowing she could hear him even though she was sitting at the entrance of the cave combing her hair. .

"Yes?"

"How would you like to take a trip to Asthernell with me? I think it's about time I paid the elves a visit. It has been a long time after all."

There was a slight rustling and Catherine was beside him, her eyes shining. "Really? I'd love to go, I've never actually been in Asthernell even though I've flown over it several times."

"Well then, let's go." Trowa held out a hand.

"Right now?" Catherine glanced down at her apparel before frowning at Trowa. "You've lived this long and you still haven't learned that a lady likes to get ready before going anywhere?" She shook her head in despair. "Besides it's not like I have the opportunity to dress up very often. I'm generally in my hawk form."

Trowa gave an indulgent smile. "Very well. I'll wait."

"Good." Catherine glided away. "I'll be quick."

Trowa shook his head slightly, amusement curling his lips. "I've been alive long enough to learn what 'quick' actually means."

Catherine's laughter drifted back to him from a different portion of the cave.

00000

Errandal had taken to wandering through Asthernell. Although appearing to be aimless, his walks had a set purpose, to find the perfect spot for his little experiment. He'd been careful to avoid all contact with Heero and Relena, not wanting to distance the princess any further. That carefulness came to an end when he came face to face with them on a narrow walkway. "Princess, Mage." Errandal sketched a polite bow, concealing his true feelings under a mask of neutrality. "Please, pass." He moved to the side, indicating they should go first.

"Thank you Errandal." Relena's reply was soft. She moved quickly past him. He was careful not to touch her in any way. He couldn't avoid the piercing gaze Heero leveled on him; instead, he met it without blinking until the human mage had passed.

He watched them walk away furtively. _Soon, your lifebond will be dissolved and you will be rid of that human forever._

00000

Relena shuddered slightly once they were a safe distance away from Errandal. "He makes me uneasy." She confessed. "He hasn't done anything I know, not since that day, but I keep getting the feeling he's planning something." She sighed. "It just seems wrong, being afraid of one of my own people."

Heero continued to walk beside her, arms hanging loosely by his sides. "You shouldn't fear him. Just remember, if he wants you he'll have to come through me first." The hint of a smirk crossed his features, disappearing quickly. "And I happen to think he'll be in for a surprise."

Relena glanced at him. "What are you planning?" She asked suspiciously.

He gave her a blank look. "Nothing."

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"Your choice." Heero continued walking.

"I trust you." Relena reached out and slipped her hand into his.

"I know."

00000

"Hello love."

Zechs felt his lips quirk in a grin at the sound of his lifemate's voice through their bond. "Lucrezia. Where are you? Not near the glade."

"No." There was pain in Noin's voice that lessened as she continued. "I can't bear getting near there right now."

"It'll be restored." Zechs sent reassurance through the link. He felt Noin's contentment. _Like a cat._

"What was that?" Noin had snapped out of her reverie, catching a hint of his thoughts.

"A cat." Zechs repeated without preamble. "I stroke and you purr." He could imagine the thrumming of contentment she made when he touched her, how she was probably performing a paler version at that very moment.

"A cat!" There was indignation in Noin's voice. "See if I grant you any favors from now on."

"Hmmm," His amusement rumbled in his throat. "We'll see about that."

He could feel the faintest whisper of breeze caress his skin.

"NO!" Noin's cry startled him. "Don't take another step Milliardo."

For all his agility Zechs found he was unable to stop his forward momentum in time. His foot landed on the ground and instantly a sense of heaviness enveloped him. The next moment vines twined up his legs and wrapped around his body, incapacitating him further.

"Earth magic. I'm coming." Noin had calmed.

Zechs grew very still, allowing his mind to comprehend the magic. Noin would be able to dissolve the spell as soon as she arrived but he still didn't like being left vulnerable like this. He tried to extend his senses, to see if there was anyone close by, any threat he should be aware of but the vines tightened their grip as he did so. "Hurry Lucrezia."

00000

From his hiding place Errandal chanted the spell that he hoped would allow him to see the life bond Zechs and Noin had. He sucked in a breath as a thick line several inches around gradually faded into view. It hung suspended in the air and shimmered gold with pale green swirled through out the gold. Purple flecks added another aspect of color.

"It's incredible." For a moment Errandal sat in awe. The temptation to touch was one he overcame with some difficulty, focusing instead on the next step in his plan. He took a deep breath before beginning the steady chant of the second spell he'd created. He could feel the build-up of power behind his words, staring intently at the lifebond as he continued.

Almost too slowly to see the colors in the lifebond began to separate, the gold by itself, the light green and purple flecks by itself.

Errandal restrained the urge to smile, channeling his victory into the power behind the last bit of the spell. The two colors began to unravel from each other. Once it began there was no stopping it. It was two parts of a thread coming undone from their formerly tight weave.

Then it was done. One gold thread shimmered next to a pale green one with purple flecks, separate but not broken. Errandal reached up a shaky hand and rubbed away sweat from his forehead. His legs felt unaccountably weak and he leaned against the trunk of a tree for support.

The tree began to sway slightly as a breeze picked up, getting stronger rapidly. Errandal clutched at the tree as the wind grabbed at his clothes, whipping his hair into his eyes. Lightening struck the ground, smoke drifting up from where it landed. More rapidly followed. In the midst of the unnatural storm came a cry of pure anguish mixed with rage that coalesced into a single name.

"LUCREZIA!!"

00000

Noin was running at a comfortable pace, not feeling too concerned. She hadn't sensed any feelings of danger from Zechs, only annoyance at being restrained in what most likely had to be some type of prank. She could practically feel him fuming in irritation.

At first it was just a feeling of something wrong, that suddenly escalated into something larger. Zechs disappeared through the lifebond with a suddenness that sent Noin stumbling to her knees. "No, no, no." _Milliardo. _

There was no pain, just an unfathomable emptiness. Noin surged to her feet and continued running towards where she had last felt Zechs.

_Milliardo, Milliardo, Milliardo. Oh please Elai, let me find him._

Her senses felt dull, eroded. It was almost like she was running along the edge of a very deep, very dark chasm, likely to fall in at any moment and not even caring if she did.

She tripped, landing heavily on the ground. Tears splattered the dirt as Noin reached out with the only sense left to her. "Please, show me where my beloved is." She dug her fingers into the earth and concentrated. Through her sensitivity with the earth she felt a magical disturbance, large and wild and growing in rapidity. "Zechs!" She leapt to her feet and began to run again.

The wind picked up the further she ran, no longer a gentle caressing breeze, becoming instead a raging maelstrom. It was a familiar magic, but one she'd never thought to ever feel. She pushed forward, strengthening herself through her bonds with earth, coaxing away the branches that lashed out at her until she finally arrived.

Zechs was in the middle of a small wind storm. He floated several feet off the ground, his head thrown back, hair blowing wildly. Noin looked and saw the same emptiness in his eyes that she herself was experiencing, but mixed with that was a sort of madness. "Oh Elai." She glanced

around. She had to stop him otherwise he would destroy everything. She stepped forward into the wind.

It was stronger then she had expected and only the spell of heaviness that she cast on herself kept her from being swept off her feet. She ignored the small branches and debris that had been caught up in the storm and struggled forward through the wall of wind. _Zechs, Zechs, Zechs._ Her mind screamed his name, even though he couldn't hear her anymore. Noin reached out, nearly close enough to touch him, just a little further….

She put all her strength into her next lunge and felt her fingers close around his ankle. Noin reached out with her other hand and pulled herself towards him. "Zechs," She shook him, trying to grab his attention. "Zechs, please, look at me." Tears spilled down her cheeks, snatched away by the wind. "I"ve lost you; don't go away further. Please Milliardo, come back."

The wind died down some. Noin looked up to see Zechs gazing down at her. "Lucrezia?"

"I'm here." Noin nodded, fresh tears in her eyes.

The wind vanished and Zechs dropped to the ground, stumbling as he landed, his arms wrapped around Noin as he fell. They both landed in a heap.

"You died. You died and disappeared and I didn't. I couldn't find you." Zechs' voice was hoarse with emotion. "What happened? What happened to the bond? What happened to us?"

"I don't know." Noin cupped his face with her hands, feeling him pull her closer. She saw desperation and fear in his eyes and knew it only mirrored her own feelings. "I see you with my eyes and I feel you with my hands, but it's not the same."

"No, it's not." Zechs agreed, sounding calmer. He didn't loosen his hold on Noin, if anything he clutched her tighter.

Noin dropped her hands from his face, slipping them around his waist, her ear pressed hard against his chest. She could hear the rhythm of his heartbeat, physical proof he was alive, but it wasn't enough. She needed more; they both needed more. But all they were left with was the surface comfort of physical touch and a myriad questions with no answers.


	6. Chapter 6

Until the End of Tomorrow  
By: Starlight-x  
Chapter 6: Take my Hand

This was too much to handle. Relena felt her composure threaten to give way as she knelt next to the bed where her brother and his lifemate lay wrapped in each others arms. She glanced over to where the healer stood, hands touching both Zechs and Noin gently. "It is not a normal severing. Their life threads are still intact. Only their bond has been undone. By what force I cannot tell. They are whole in all other ways." The woman stood and shook her head slowly. "I do not know what to tell you. I have never encountered anything like this before in my life. I am almost afraid to try and restore their lifebond. I fear I will do more harm then good."

"Thank you." Relena managed, giving a nod to dismiss her. After the woman left she bent over her brother, touching his hair tenderly. His eyes stayed closed. Noin opened hers as Relena caressed her hair in turn. "How are you feeling?" Relena asked.

"Like I'm only half here." Noin closed her eyes as a shudder shook her entire body. Zechs instinctively clutched her closer to him.

Relena found herself at a loss for words. "But you are alive…"

Noin turned her head so she could stare directly into Relena's eyes. "There are some things worse than death."

Relena felt the tears in her eyes overflow down her cheeks. "I'll find out how to fix this, somehow I will." She touched her brother again, leaning down to kiss him softly on the forehead.

Zechs stirred and opened ice blue eyes. "Relena," His voice was raspy. "Be careful. Whoever did this was one of ours. No one else could have the necessary spell mastery. Trust no one."

"I know." Relena bit her bottom lip. "Relax Milliardo." Her hand came up to clasp the Key of Truth that hung around her neck. "I won't be deceived."

Relena left the room. Outside, Heero straightened from where he'd been leaning against the wall. Relena shook her head to the silent question in his eyes. "I don't know what caused the dissolving of their lifebond or how to remake it either."

"Someone obviously knows what happened."

"Yes." Relena let out a sigh. "And that's what worries me. That someone could break such a sacred bond deliberately, one of my own people too."

"Hm." Heero frowned. He could feel the turmoil Relena was in. "You should rest. You have a meeting with the Elders later don't you?"

"Yes. We've tried to keep what happened to Zechs and Noin secret for now. If the rest of Asthernell found out there would be a panic. As it is the Elder's council is in an uproar. I was hoping I would have some good news for them after my visit with my brother but unfortunately I'm as clueless as before." Relena tightened her hands into fists.

"Relena!" Hilde leaped to her feet as Relena and Heero entered the room. "How are they?"

Relena froze, staring at Hilde and Duo. Her emotions roiled together and she could feel the fear she'd been suppressing rising to the surface. "I – I don't know." Tears swam in her eyes. "I don't know."

"Oh Relena." Hilde approached her slowly, reaching out with cautious hands to pull her friend into a hug.

At the touch Relena's tears overflowed.

"She needs to rest."

"You're right." Hilde nodded at Heero. "Come on Relena."

Heero turned as Hilde led Relena to her bedroom.

"Where are you heading?" Duo spoke up for the first time since the two had returned.

Heero paused, his hand on the door. "I want to check something out. I'll be back in time to escort Relena to her meeting with the council."

"All right." Duo crossed his arms. "Don't do anything stupid. She really needs you right now."

Heero didn't reply, instead leaving without looking back again.

00000

Heero stepped through the wards surrounding the area where Zechs and Noin had been found. The ward itself was a simple misdirection spell to keep other elves from stumbling onto the magic remnants that littered the area until they were cleaned up. But the remnants were exactly the reason he was here. There had to be some trace of the magic used by the perpetrator lingering here somewhere. If he could locate it maybe he could figure out who had cast it.

Closing his eyes Heero concentrated. Immediately his senses were overwhelmed with the remnants of the wind spell Zechs had conjured. Traces of that spell were as numerous as the debris that littered the ground.

Still keeping his eyes closed so as not to be distracted, Heero began to move away from Zechs' spell while pushing his senses out to capture any other trace magic that might remain. His search suddenly ran into another magic, live and like his own, but different on a very basic level. Heero's eyes flew open and he glanced around. Orestaphal stood looking back at him. For a moment the two just stared at each other.

"Mage." Orestaphal gave a curt nod.

Heero returned the nod.

The silence was broken again by Orestaphal. "It appears that we both had the same idea."

"So it would seem." Heero wasn't trying to seem unfriendly, but his feeling of caution warned against giving away too much. "Zechs' magic is all I've been able to find so far."

"His wind magic is very overwhelming here." Orestaphal agreed.

As if by unconscious assent both began their search again for some trace remnant of magic that might lead them to the culprit behind the lifebond separation.

There wasn't much other then the remnants of wind magic. Heero didn't dare try to widen his search for fear of overlooking something. It was possible that whoever had cast the original earth spell hadn't been the same one who had dissolved the lifebond. Heero felt a gentle tug on his lifebond. He'd been carefully shielding his activities from Relena, to keep from disturbing her while she rested. But now it appeared that she had awoken and was searching for him. He sent assurance back toward her and abruptly ended his spell. "It's nearly time for the council to meet." He turned toward Orestaphal. For an instant he caught a glimpse of unbridled horror and disbelief on the elder's face. It disappeared in the time it took him to blink.

"Of course. Excuse me."

Heero watched as the elf disappeared into the trees heading back to the meeting room. Heero waited for a bit before moving over to where the elf had stood. Closing his eyes he reactivated his search spell and found nothing. Not a trace of magic remained. Opening his eyes Heero glanced about. There had been something here; something the elf had noticed that told him who had cast that the lifebond dissolution spell. The look on Orestaphal's face confirmed it.

"_Heero?"_

Relena's touch through the lifebond was stronger. _"Where are you? It's almost time for the council to meet."_

He felt the worry she carried. _"I'm coming."_

Regardless of anything else, Relena needed him right now. Duo had been right about that.

Heero turned to leave. What Orestaphal had found could wait until after the council meeting.

00000

Noin came awake slowly. The blank emptiness that had replaced the warmth, strength and light of her lifebond nearly sent her into a frenzy.

"Shhh. I'm here."

The softly whispered words registered along with the arms wrapped tightly around her and a familiar scent._ Milliardo._

Noin relaxed. She was alive. Zechs was alive. Their lifebond was gone. Noin closed her eyes and buried her head against Zechs' chest. Her sensitive hearing picked up the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. She felt as if she was walking along the lip of a very deep, dark chasm and there was nothing to keep her from falling. Nothing but the thin thread of the physical connecting her to her Zechs.

A low rumble caught her attention and she raised her head slightly to hear what Zechs was saying.

"….fer to you my soul, the essence of who I am. I offer to you my life, the length of time in which I have to live. I offer to you my body, the form in which I reside.

Giving all that I am and accepting all that you offer me I look forward to a future not alone, but together with you until the end of time."

_Our lifebond vow._ Noin settled her head against Zechs' chest once again. It wasn't just the physical that kept her from tumbling into the chasm of despair; there was love there too. Maybe she couldn't feel it the way she was accustomed to, but the feeling itself hadn't changed regardless of whether the lifebond was there or not.

_We'll get our lifebond back, no matter what._ Noin closed her eyes, joining in as Zechs began repeating their lifebond vow again.

"I offer to you my soul, the essence of who I am…"

00000

The council meeting was degenerating rapidly. The main issue of concern, the dissolving of Zechs and Noin's lifebond by an unknown person had only been touched on briefly before several of the members had regressed to a shouting match.

"It is clear that we have allowed too much laxity in our administration of our people, to allow outsiders in was the utmost stupidity."

"Don't be so quick to blame outsiders for the problems we are currently experiencing." Reneial rose to his feet. "We at least must take some responsibility for what happens within our city."

"But what reason would one of our people have to break a lifebond? None."

"What reason would either of the humans have to break the lifebond either? The mage is bound to our princess while the other human is obviously a very close friend." Reneial wasn't giving up. "Besides neither Duo or Heero can use elven magic which is what severed the bond between Lord Zechs and Lady Noin."

"Please, this arguing is getting us nowhere." Relena raised her hands. "It is a very serious matter that we are discussing. The most pressing issue should be the restoration of the bond between Zechs and Noin. Getting angry at each other will not shift responsibility away from any of us."

"Responsibility? If you wish to lay responsibility for this incident anywhere look no farther then yourself princess. You were the one to allow humans into our city while openly embracing a lifebond with one of them. You have taken our most sacred act and made it less in the eyes of our people by your actions." The elf elder pointed an accusing finger.

Relena's face had gone so white Heero would've thought she was about to faint if he hadn't been able to feel the fury building beneath her otherwise serene exterior. "How could you even think to imply that?" Relena gripped her medallion, her voice shaking slightly.

The sound of soft clapping interrupted them. The entire council turned to see a tall young man standing in one corner.

"Who are you?" Melliad demanded.

"The Watcher." Relena rose and bowed slightly.

"So this is where the pride of the elves has brought you, sitting in a council meeting pointing fingers all around. For such a long-lived people you can be incredibly short sighted. You want to look elsewhere for the problem when it's been in your midst this entire time. The decay in the Glade of Elai isn't due to some outside influence. Ha'derkaath wasn't responsible, neither are the humans. The atrophy of the spring is the fault of your people. Hidden inside your city you have forsaken the world and forgotten how to live. Your fear eats away at you. The spring is only the outward expression of how far you have fallen. "

Shocked silence followed Trowa's speech.

"The watcher is correct." Orestaphal rose. His normally sharp gaze was weary. "The problem is among us. The outsiders didn't bring it. Their presence only exposed what was already corrupted in our midst." Turning he moved slowly, leaving the council room without another word.

"Orestaphal?" Relena rose, concern in her voice.

_No._ Heero sent the feeling to her. _Let him go._ He watched the elf elder leave, eyes narrowed slightly in speculation.

00000

"Finally," Quatre looked around. "We made it."

Dorothy followed his gaze. Nothing appeared different, just the same forest they'd been walking through for a while now. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, I see." Sally smiled. "Right here, correct?" She waved her hand through the air. "This shimmer shows you right?"

"Yes." Quatre smiled. His hand traced the same path Sally's had taken.

Dorothy fought the urge to squint, to try and see what the other two were talking about. With the disappearance of Askar she had lost any slight magical abilities she might've possessed. She turned away. "Well, I guess this is where we part company."

"What?" Sally turned to look at her. "Are you serious?"

"I told you I'd escort you to Asthernell. I never said I'd go in with you." Dorothy said simply.

"What will you do now?" Quatre asked.

"I've got somewhere to go. Don't worry about me." Then before they could try and convince her otherwise she turned and walked away.

"So how exactly do we get into Asthernell?" Sally asked. "I know we can see the entrance, but I've never been inside before."

"It's been a while but I think I can lead us inside." Quatre reached out a hand.

Sally took it without hesitation. "Now what?"

"Close your eyes. It makes the journey easier."

"All right." Sally closed her eyes. She felt Quatre's hand tighten around hers and then she was led forward.

00000

_So tired_. Errandal had no energy. He rolled over on his side and sighed. This was the one repercussion from his spell that he hadn't anticipated. When he severed Relena and Heero's lifebond he would have to plan carefully. Fainting at the scene of the crime wouldn't be wise. As it was he'd very nearly been caught after breaking Zechs and Noin's lifebond. It'd had taken all the reserves of strength he'd had left to teleport away.

Mella had found him in his room and helped him to bed. He'd made up an excuse to satisfy her curiosity, instructing her to bring him strengthening food after he woke up.

When she returned she brought news of the uproar the city was in. The council of Elders had attempted to squelch the rumors about what had happened to Zechs and Noin. The truth had slipped out however, stirring panic and fear to ever increasing heights. Errandal settled down to recover, satisfied with his test.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his musings. Errandal frowned. Mella had just been in and he wasn't expecting her back for a while.

The knock was repeated. "Errandal? Are you in there?"

His father. Errandal took a deep breath. The one person who'd always been able to see through him. Errandal glanced about the room. Nothing out of place, not a stray trace of magical energy lingered, all signs of his spell safely hidden away. Another deep breath, then. "Come in."

The door opened. Orestaphal entered. "I heard you weren't feeling well."

Errandal watched as his father glanced about the room before turning back to his son.

"Have you had a healer in yet?"

"No." Errandal shook his head. "It's nothing serious. A few days rest and I'll be perfectly fine."

"Oh." Orestaphal picked up the empty bowl Errandal had placed on the small table next to his bed. "You've had enough to eat?"

"Yes Father."

Orestephal set the bowl down and stared at Errandal long enough to make him feel uncomfortable, then the older elf laid a hand briefly on his son's head. "Rest then." He turned away and left quickly.

Errandal felt the tension drain out of him. He closed his eyes and prepared to fall back asleep. He still had a ways to go before he would be back to his normal strength.

00000

Orestaphal walked away from his son's room. He had to school his features into a mask of serenity. Inwardly he prayed to avoid the princess. She would be able to see through his pretense easily with the Key of Truth she wore.

_Why, why, why?_

He barely missed a small child who darted around him. Orestaphal froze, watching as the small boy ran off laughing joined by friends. He clenched the hand that had been only moments before laid on Errandal's head. _Why?_

His son had been responsible. The eyes he'd always been able to read before had been carefully hidden behind a wall he couldn't penetrate, a shadow that was as apparent to him as Errandal's weak condition.

Errandal wasn't sick, he was recovering from a spell that had drained his strength.

_Why?_

Orestephal concentrated, making himself invisible while he sank down on a bench and let the tears that filled his eyes fall down his cheeks. _Errandal, my son, foolish child, what have you done? What have you done?_


	7. Chapter 7

Until the End of Tomorrow  
By: Starlight-x  
Chapter 7: Renewal

Perhaps it was the impossibility that had kept him from sharing what he had learned. No matter how many times he turned the knowledge over in his mind he just couldn't see a way to restore the Glade of Elai without a life caller present. Carthe sighed. Even with a life caller he had no way of knowing if the idea would even work.

That was only part of his problem. Getting to see the Princess had been another matter entirely. Relena had been so busy with the frustrations surrounding her and the emergency that had recently occurred that he had been unable to get near her. Rumors were whispered that the princess's brother and his lifemate had their bond severed by an unknown assailant.

If the rumors spoke truth Carthe felt the need for a life caller even more strongly. Having only a small healing gift and earth affinity he felt his inadequacy keenly. He could feel and see what needed to be done, but he didn't have the power to do it. Incredible control over his gift, his father had once pronounced. It may have been true but miserably useless were the words he normally used in regards to his magical ability.

The smallest of bird trills caught his attention and Carthe glanced around. In his musings he had come dangerously close to the barrier surrounding Asthernell. Only a whistle sounded by one of the guards spaced in regular intervals around the perimeter had warned him. Hastily he backtracked feeling the silent stare of the guard following him as he left.

00000

"I don't know how much longer we're going to be able to keep what happened a secret." Relena gave a sigh.

Hilde gave her a sympathetic look and linked her arm through Relena's as they walked slowly through the walkways. Duo trailed them at a respectful distance. "So where's Heero?" Hilde asked.

"I don't know exactly." Relena admitted. "I think he's investigating what happened to my brother and Noin." She sighed. "He's been somewhat secretive, but he's always there when I need him."

"He must have some suspicion about who did it." Hilde pursed her lips. "What's the council saying?"

"I've never seen them so divided." Relena shook her head. "Something has to happen soon, but I don't know what exactly. The Watcher's words only generated more turmoil, but he spoke truth. What surprised me was Orestaphal's agreement."

"He was a good friend of your father. I don't think he's all bad."

"No, not bad Hilde. I just expected him to be more stubborn in regards to my lifebond. I don't think even my father would've had an easy time accepting it."

"Perhaps not. But your father is no longer here. If change is needed and necessary then I think your father would approve."

"Perhaps." Relena smiled briefly. "But then again, perhaps not. Still, he is not here and the council is. I cannot afford to alienate them entirely. Change must come, it is imperative, but can I really do it if it shatters everything my people hold dear?"

"Are you going to give up your bond with Heero?"

"Of course not." Relena shook her head. Even the slightest caress through the bond could bolster her for hours.

"My Lady?"

Relena turned at the hesitant query. Some distance behind her a slender elf with blonde hair pulled back in a loose braid offered a slight bow. "My lady, my name is Carthe, if I could beg a moment of your time." He shifted his weight as if to move forward and then retreated back to his original position. "Please my lady, it concerns the Glade."

00000

Orestaphal glanced down the scroll, checking his work one last time. With a sigh he allowed the parchment to roll closed. He slid it inside his robe and slowly stood. He raised a cloak of invisibility around himself and exited his room. He headed through the walkways for Errandal's room, letting himself in without knocking. His son was reclining on his bed, dozing. He came awake just as Orestaphal released his invisibility spell.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Errandal yawned widely.

Orestaphal reached for his scroll, gripping the parchment tightly in one hand. "I came to see how you were doing."

"Much better, I should be up and around soon." Errandal's lips curved upward slightly.

"I see." Orestaphal frowned, staring into his son's eyes. After a moment he sighed. "You still plan to cause more pain then."

"What?"

"As your father it is my duty to stop you." Orestephal smiled sadly. "Forgive me my son." He opened the scroll, tracing the runes inscribed there with one finger. They began to glow a faint blue.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Errandal pushed himself up on his elbows. "Father!"

Orestaphal reached up and traced the final rune on his own forehead. It too began to glow. Holding the scroll in his left hand Orestaphal held his right palm facing Errandal and began to chant. In response the runes on the scroll disappeared, reappearing around Errandal instead.

Errandal looked about him in shock. "What are you doing?" He kicked aside his covers and tried to stand up from his bed, but the runes kept him from moving very far.

Orestaphal continued without pausing, allowing the scroll to drop from his hand as he reached up to touch the rune on his forehead. Sweat shone on his skin.

"Please Father, stop." Errandal attempted a spell but stopped when the runes around him brightened.

Orestaphal had begun to shake with exertion, but his voice remained steady.

The runes continued to brighten until it was impossible to look at them. Errandal kept himself pushed upright on his hands and knees. Tears caused by the brightness of the runes streamed down his cheeks. "Father," He slumped.

Orestaphal slowly pulled his hand away from his forehead as he spoke the final words of his spell. The runes brightened beyond brilliance and disappeared. Errandal lay curled up on his side, unconscious. Orestaphal reached out one hand towards his son as his knees finally gave way and he crumpled to the ground.

00000

"Well, this isn't exactly the type of welcome I remember receiving ever before." Quatre pulled Sally closer as he offered the elves surrounding them a reassuring smile.

"Silence." The leader gave them both a cursory glance. "Who are you?"

"I'm known as Quatre, this is Sally. If we could speak to the Holder of Truth I'm sure everything would be explained quite clearly."

The elf frowned as he stared at Sally. "You, you're a half breed." His mouth twisted in an expression of distaste.

Sally's face was cleared of any emotion as she returned the stare.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge elfling."

"Trowa! I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"Greetings Quatre." Trowa gave a nod to the blonde singer.

"Who are you?" The leader narrowed his eyes.

"This woman is one of the most gifted healers alive, not to mention she's also a life caller." Trowa ignored the question. He turned to face Sally. "You are needed. Follow me."

00000

"Are you sure that will work?" Relena leaned forward, eagerness in her tone.

"Not entirely." Carthe shook his head. "I believe a life caller would be essential for it to even have the faintest hope of working in the first place though. And there isn't a life caller in Asthernell."

"Maybe not now, but I do know a life caller." Relena stood up. "I just have to find out where she is right now."

"Closer then you think." A cheerful voice interrupted. They all turned to look.

"Catherine!" Hilde cried. "What are you doing here? What do you mean?"

"Only that your friend Sally has just arrived in Asthernell. You might want to hurry. The border patrol has them stopped and I don't think they'll let them go anytime soon even with Trowa there."

"Here, thank Elai!" Relena rose but stopped short, face paling suddenly. "What was that?"

"What's wrong?" Duo asked.

"Someone just cast a forbidden magic." Relena sent out a call through the lifebond for Heero. His response was immediate.

_I'm coming._

_Find me. _Relena left the room at a half run. She could not wait for him, swift though he may be. The consequences of loosing a forbidden magic were dire, not only for the recipient of the spell but for the caster as well. _Who could have done such a thing? _Perhaps the one responsible for rending the lifebond between Zechs and Noin.

It seemed to take forever before she found herself standing in the door of a room. The taint of the magic was strongest here, but was wafting away steadily. Opening the door Relena took in the scene before her in one swift glance. Errandal lay on his bed, unconscious while Orestaphal was collapsed on the floor.

"Orestaphal," Relena lunged forward, cradling the elder's head on her lap. He opened weary eyes and focused on her face.

"My lady," his voice was no more then a whisper.

"Orestaphal, what has happened here? What has Errandal done?"

"No my lady. My son, errant though he was, did not loose the forbidden spell. That was my own doing." Tears welled then in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks as he gazed up at her. "Forgive my son his foolishness my lady. It was he who dissolved the bond between your brother and his lifemate." He closed his eyes for a moment and his body shook. "I have stripped him of his magic, he can cause no more harm. I will pay the price for that, but it is as it should be. I am his father and I should have known."

"Do not blame yourself Orestaphal." Relena wiped the tears from his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I grant your request. His life shall be spared."

"Thank you." Orestaphal opened his eyes, smiling as he looked up at her. "You will be alright my lady, our people will be alright." His eyes closed then and his entire body relaxed.

Relena bent over him, allowing her tears to fall on his face as she began to weep softly. She felt Heero behind her, felt him place his hands on her shoulders. He said nothing, letting her grieve. After a moment she straightened wiping at her eyes. Gently she lay Orestaphal down and rose, accepting Heero's help to do so. She could feel the restlessness and worry of her people responding to the magic Orestaphal had worked. Guards were starting to gather outside.

"Hilde, Duo," She turned to the two who were standing in the doorway. Duo had one arm wrapped around Hilde's shoulders. "I need you to find Sally. It's time we cleanse the glade and she's the only one who can do that. Please escort her there as soon as you find her."

"Of course," Duo gave a nod.

Errandal gave a moan and shifted on the bed. Relena turned to look at him. "I'll have to deal with him later. The glade must take precedence over everything else right now." She called two other guards into the room and instructed them to watch over Errandal before she turned to face Heero. "Did you know that Errandal was responsible for what happened to Zechs and Noin?"

"Not entirely," Heero shook his head. "I did know that Orestaphal knew who it was and I had my suspicions too."

"I see." Relena sighed. "I feel like there is too much to deal with. Everything's happening at once." She leaned back against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms about her in response.

"I'm here."

"I know."

He let her cling. Relena finally drew in a deep breath and pushed back from his embrace. "I suppose I should go."

His only response was a nod but he took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. She held tight as they walked to the Glade of Elai.

They found Carthe waiting for them outside the grove. "Is everything alright?"

"No," Relena shook her head. "But I think everything is going to be." She turned and looked behind her. Duo and Hilde hurried toward them followed by Sally and Quatre.

"Sally!" Relena took a step forward. "Thank Elai you're here." She turned back to Carthe. "Now our lifecaller is here. Explain to her your plan."

Carthe was staring at Sally. "Of course." He paused. "Pardon me, but you look familiar. Have we ever met before?"

"I don't believe so. I've never been in Asthernall before."

"Forgive me." Carthe smiled. "Well, it's simple really. Life must be called back to the glade, hence why we need you. There are several ways by which we can accomplish this but I believe the simplest one is to enact a bonding ceremony in the Glade of Elai itself."

"That's an interesting idea." Sally tilted her head slightly. "I'd have to see the glade itself before I could be certain though."

"Of course, Follow me." Carthe turned and led the way into the glade.

Inside the glade Sally took in everything. The sluggish fountain, it's water barely flowing. The foul smell that seemed to permeate everything. She laid a hand gently against the trunk of a tree and wept. Carthe waited patiently until she had composed herself again. "Yes, I think it will work." She said. "But, I'll need an anchor."

"Ah, of course. If you will allow me, I would be happy to be your anchor. I have a slight healing gift, but I believe it would be enough to help you."

Sally held out her hand silently, waiting until he placed his own in hers. She gently closed her fingers around his and closed her eyes. "It will be more then enough. You have such precision." She released his hand. "Who will be participating in the bonding ceremony?"

"My brother and his lifemate Noin."

Sally turned to look at Relena who had entered the glade behind them. "Lifemate? Then they were already bonded?"

"Yes, but their bond was dissolved through outside means." Relena spoke steadily. "We're hoping their bond will be restored along with the Glade."

"I see." Sally drew in a deep breath. "I've never initiated a lifebond before, but I'll do my best. I'll need a little time to prepare."

"I'd be happy to help you." Carthe offered.

"Thank you." Sally turned to Relena. "You needn't wait here Princess if you don't want to."

"All right then." Relena nodded. "Send word by one of the guards when you're ready."

"Of course."

Once they were alone Sally turned back to Carthe to find him regarding her strangely. "Your father, what was his name?"

"Fanr." Sally returned his look and watched as his eyes brightened.

"I should've guessed." Carthe smiled. "You have the feeling of his gift." He held his hands out toward her. "I've waited long to meet you sister. Fanr was my father as well."

00000

The preparations were completed sooner then expected. As soon as Sally sent word Noin and Zechs were both escorted to the glade.

"So how are we going to do this?" Zechs asked, one arm around Noin. Both had refused to sit and were instead supporting each other as they stood.

"Basically all you are going to do is go through the life bonding ceremony you had originally put together. While you do that I'm going to see about calling life back into the glade."

"You're going into a healing trance?" Relena asked.

"Carthe will be my anchor." Sally smiled slightly. "It is appropriate considering he is my half brother."

Zechs and Noin turned to face each other. Sally stood next to them, lightly touching each of them on the shoulder. Carthe stood behind her.

The ceremony began. As both Zechs and Noin repeated their original life bond vows Sally sank into her healing trance searching for their particular threads. She found them and began to coax them together, winding them around each other. As their life threads began to once again join they began to emit more light then normal. Sally could feel the life energy of both Noin and Zechs pulsing beneath her fingertips. She turned to consider the glade then. Taking the overflowing energy from the new bond she began to pour it into the glade. At the same time she became aware of a new life thread revealing itself. It reached out towards Zechs and Noin's lifebond. As the energy continued to seep into the glade the thread entangled itself around the bond. Sally watched in wonder for a while before becoming aware of a strong pulling at the back of her mind.

"It's time to come back sister."

"Carthe." Sally allowed herself to be pulled gently out of her trance, returning fully to wakefulness. As she did so she felt the familiar weakness that always accompanied a life calling. Strong arms held her, keeping her from falling. She looked to see Carthe behind her. "Did we do it?"

"Look for yourself." There was awe in Carthe's voice.

Sally turned to look. Zechs and Noin were standing upright, no longer leaning on each other for support. Both of them were glowing.

"What is this?" Noin held her hands out palms upward, staring at them. "This feeling?"

"So much power!" Zechs gave a laugh and suddenly a wind swept the area, swirling through in a playful motion.

"Yes!" Noin reached down, touching the ground. The greenery began to revive. The fountain burst forth with renewed vigor.

"I can feel the glade." Zechs turned around in a slow circle. "It's almost as if it's become part of me."

"Part of us." Noin corrected him softly.

"It has." Carthe shook his head in wonder. "Somehow you've not only been life bonded with each other again but with the glade as well."

Everyone turned to look at Sally. "I didn't do it." Sally responded to the silent questions directed at her. "I only directed the energy flow. The glade bonded with you by itself."

"New time, new rules." Trowa put in softly. "You must all choose how you would continue on from this point on." He looked at Relena. "Princess."

"I understand." Relena drew in a deep breath. "Heero?"

"Yes." Heero laid one hand on her shoulder.

"There seems to be one final problem I have to deal with. But that can wait for the moment." Relena moved forward to give her brother and Noin a hug. "Thank Elai you both are fine now."


	8. Epilogue

Until the End of Tomorrow  
By: Starlight-x

Epilogue

Errandal came awake slowly. For a moment he blinked, unsure if he were actually awake. Everything seemed dulled, color less brilliant, contrasts less sharp. He frowned as he sat up, his hand automatically reaching for his head. He felt heavy, unsure. As he glanced around the room his gaze fell on his father laying on floor, eyes closed peacefully. "Father?" Errandal stumbled from the bed, his legs unwieldy. As he dropped to his knees next to his father his memory began to come back slowly.

He gave a loud cry, the sound so wild and mournful the guards opened the door and burst in. "What's wrong?" One demanded.

"My magic, it's gone. Damn him, he took it from me." Errandal bent over his father's form. "Why did you do it?" He shook his father.

"He was afraid for you."

Errandal looked up. Relena stood in the doorway.

"He didn't want you to commit something you couldn't atone for so he took it upon himself to ensure that you couldn't."

"He should've just killed me." Errandal sat back on his heels. "I've become less then I was, less even than a _human_."

"Don't talk like a fool." Heero spoke up. He reached down and dragged Errandal to his feet. "You made yourself whatever you are, your actions brought you to this moment."

Errandal slapped Heero's hand away. "You can afford to talk big, you still have your magic after all."

"If you really wish to push the issue I would be more than happy to fight you fist against fist, no magic involved. But that wouldn't accomplish anything."

Relena stepped in before the rash Elf could do something of the sort. "Errandal, you tampered with the lifebond of two full blooded elves. That in itself is an action warranting the harshest punishment. Because of your father's intervention I agreed to spare your life, since he took the ultimate punishment on himself, but I still must banish you from Asthernall.

"Just kill me." Errandal straightened. "Banishment is crueler then death. Living without my magic is just a slower death."

"I promised your father." Relena stood unmoving. "Perhaps a few centuries out among the humans will teach you the compassion you seem to be lacking. If you change in that time then your banishment may be lifted. Until then relearn to live."

She gave a nod and a couple of guards moved forward to take Errandal out of Heero's grip and escort him from the city.

Heero came up behind Relena and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, relaxing back against him. "You always know just what I need."

"This lifebond certainly has it's advantages." Heero murmured against her hair. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I think that my people will slowly regain their confidence. Eventually I would like to drop our barriers, but I don't think that will happen for quite some time. Still with Zechs and Noin bound to Glade I have no fear for Asthernell anymore." Relena twisted in Heero's embrace to look up at him. "I think for now we should just hold our bonding ceremony."

"That was just what I was thinking." Heero bent down and kissed her.

00000

There were no decorations. Everything was in it's natural state. The grove of Elai had begun to return to the beauty it had held formerly. The breeze blew gently, rustling the newly sprung leaves.

The fountain itself was clear. It wasn't perfect yet, but it was approaching that.

Groups of elves clustered about. Some talking quietly amongst themselves while others watched and listened.

Heero held Relena's hand as they waited for their cue. The binding ceremony was being held on schedule regardless of Errandal's attempted interference. Orestephal had been buried and his successor appointed to the council while his son had been exiled. Now, it was time for something more lighthearted.

The elves, thrown into a state of shock by the events that had occurred were beginning to lighten up, smiles appearing here and there. Regardless of the general feeling about Relena's choice of bondmate, bonding ceremonies were joyous times and evoked a feeling of cheer.

The leader of the Elder's council who was going to preside over the ceremony moved into position giving them their cue.

"This is the right thing to do." Relena whispered, tightening her grip on Heero's fingers.

"Of course." His answer was reassuring as he led her to their place.

Relena glanced about, seeing her friends mixed with her people. She felt Heero's presence through their bond, as strong and as sure as the warmth in his eyes when he looked at her. She felt the glade itself, healing, her brother and Noin's energy suffused throughout the earth and light wind that blew. If her eyes filled with tears, well, it wasn't something unexpected. _I am so blessed._ Heero's fingers curled around hers possessively. She spoke her part, verbally confirming everything her heart felt for the man who stood next to her. She listened to his response, feeling their bond deepen and solidify as the ceremony came to an end.

"Now nothing can separate us." Heero kissed her, ignoring the crowd around them.

"_As long as we're together."_ Relena smiled up at him. "Forever."


End file.
